Esto no es real ¿o si?
by Kanil
Summary: -¿Qué dirías si los sueños se volvieran realidad?-dije -Diría que sería lo más loco del mundo- dijo Alice riendo, me miro raro-¿Por qué lo dices?-Creo que lo vi- dije agachando la cabeza-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo... Mi hermana soñaba cosas extraordinaria que cualquier persona sueña pero y si aparece él y todo se vuelve real -No me puede estar pasando- dije
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

-¿Qué dirías si los sueños se volvieran realidad?-dije

-Diría que sería lo más loco del mundo- dijo Alice riendo, me miro raro, puede de que porque no le seguí el juego-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que lo vi- dije agachando la cabeza

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo arrodillándose frente a mí

-Lo sé

…

¿Qué dirías si los sueños de tu hermana se volvieran realidad?, en dónde te ha contado sobre tu príncipe azul, tu vida perfecta, una vida de ensueños, los que sería tus verdaderos amigos tu… FAMILIA

Haber adivino quedarías en shock y dirías: "solo son sueños, no puede pasar, esto no me puede pasarme a mí, no es real, no es posible… y más cosas"

_**-Alice lo he visto es igual como lo describes**_

Los sueños es el mundo en dónde nos podemos refugiar y imaginar una vida diferente. Pero que solo pasa en tu mente NO EN LA VIDA REAL

-_**Es imposible Bella, esto es una locura**_

…

-Dios que hago- dije mientras me escondía detrás de un puesto de comida rápida _"que vergüenza"-pensé-_ ¿segura que es él?- pregunte _"que me diga que no"-decía mentalmente aunque una parte de mi pedía que fuera todo lo contrario_

-Estoy segura- dijo mi hermana apretándome la mano, me miro un instante y vi miedo y felicidad mezclados

-Alice eran unos estúpidos sueños, esto… no es real- susurre la última frase

-Espérame aquí – dijo mientras se alejada y se dirigía hacía ¡¿él?!

-NO- grite haciendo que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se giraran, incluyéndolo a él

-Bien hecho Isabella- dijo Alice- ahora captaste la atención de él…y ..-vi-vi-ene viene hacía acá- Dios esto no puede estar pasando, vi como lentamente caminaba hacía mi _"es un Dios griego"-pensé_

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mi dios griego _"¿MI? No, no es mío ¡contrólate Bella!"- me regañe mentalmente "Bueno todavía no"_

* * *

Lo se, el prologo es horrible...

Hola Soy Nataly~ Espero que apoyen mi historia

comentarios, criticas, apoyo todo es resivido ...si quieren regañarme por mi falta de imaginación lo acepto jajajajaja


	2. ¿El?

Bueno a ca va el primer capitulo wow si que estoy nerviosa... espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

CAPITULO 1:

-Alice despiértate llegaremos tarde- dile sacudiéndola, gruño

-Déjame en paz Bella- dijo arropándose y haciéndose bolita si es que era posible.

-Llegaremos tarde- dije, gruño de nuevo- Arg- suspire- ok, tendré que despertarte al estilo ISABELLA SWAN- la amenace

-NO, NO, NO- grito parándose- mira hermanita estoy parada solo cojo mi toalla y entro al baño, no tienes que recurrir a algo tan siniestro- dijo corriendo al baño

-Oh! No hermanita no es ningún problema- dije gritando

-TE ODIO- grito, entre riéndome al baño

-¿Quieres que me quede?- dije inocentemente

-Claro, mientras tanto te voy contando- sonreí y me senté en la cisterna (sanitario)

-Está bien- dije

-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- pregunto mientras prendía la ducha

-En la parte en que Edward te estaba contando… bueno

-Hay ya se... La historia de amor de los tortolos Edward y Bella- río- creo que alguien esta sonrojada- dijo, saco un poco la cara de la ducha- lo sabía- dijo victoriosa yo solo me tape la cara

-Hay no te burles- suspire- ¿sabes? Es raro

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto

-Habeces pienso que el existe que todo lo que me cuentas algún día sucederán… buena omitiendo cosas- dije mirando al piso como si fuera lo más fascinante

-Te entiendo, y oye mis sueños son cool´s déjalos tales como están- dijo echándome un poco de agua. Grite

-ALICE- dije parándome y cogiendo en un vaso un poco de agua fría

-No, bella baja eso- dijo mirándome con esa carita de perrito que solamente yo me puedo resistir

-VENGANZA EPICA- grite mientras le arrojaba el agua, salí corriendo escaleras abajo, escuche como gritaba y me insultaba- AGRADECE QUE NO ESTA MAMÁ Y PAPÁ O SI NO MAMÁ HABRÍA SIDO LA QUE TE HUBIERA ECHADO EL AGUA- reí

-ME VENGARE- grito, me encogí de hombros y entre a la cocina para ver que hacer- NO TOQUES LA COCINA- volvió a gritar

-OK- grite, tenía que admitirlo era un desastre en la cocina; a que persona se le quema las palomitas de microondas _"A Ti"- grito mi mente_-Bufé frustrada, cogí un poco de leche y cereal

-Llegue Bella aléjate si no quieres morir- dijo Alice en toalla

-Oye- dije cuando me quito la leche- No voy a quemar nada con leche y vístete antes de que se caiga esa toalla y tenga pesadillas

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa solo vengo a servirte eso antes de que te caigas alcanzado quien sabe que- bufe y me senté en el comedor. Vi cómo se movía velozmente _"¿Por qué no puedo moverme así?"- pensé "Por…"- me respondió mi mente "Cállate ya se la respuesta"-Interrumpí mi mente_- Odio pelear conmigo misma- pensé

-No eres la única- dijo Alice, arg pensé en voz alta que horror- al menos tu peleas contigo, mientras que yo tengo que pelear con una niña risueña-gruño

-Martina no es tan mala- defendí a la otra personalidad de mi hermana, lo sé es raro, me dio miedo la primera vez que la conocí

_**FLASH BACK~**_

_-No se por qué te quejas, yo digo que Martina es buena- dije_

_-No la soportaría ni un momento- dijo mirando al frente y caminando más rápido- camina rápido ya me quiero quitar este abrigo y mostrar mi hermoso vestido- asentí y comencé a caminar al paso de ella_

_-No lo creo- dije lo más segura que pude aunque una parte de mi dudaba _

_-Te vas arrepentir- fue cuando la mire a _

_los ojos y vi como cambiaban de ser oscuros a claros_

_- Alice- susurre, ella me sonrió me detuve en seco_

_-Llegaremos tarde- me miro y me cogió de la mano- No será lindo llegar de últimas- dijo riendo como una niña de 5 años_

_-No juegues conmigo- le dije molesta y a la vez asustada, ella ladeo la cabeza _

_-De que hablas-dijo aun sonriendo de una forma que la hacía ver… tierna o no esto si era tenebroso_

_-¿Alice?- pregunte con la voz quebrada_

_-Oh! Perdón soy Martina ella…_

_-Alice vuelve ya no juegues- dije la cogí por los hombros y la mire a los ojos y cambiaron igual como antes pero en vez de claros se volvieron oscuros _

_-Ahora me crees- dijo entrando al salón_

_-Si perdón dio un poco de miedo- dije abrazándola_

_-Jajajajajaja lo sabía es un amor la odio- dijo y se sentó en la mesa que nos habían asignado _

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK~**_

Desde ese día no volví a pedir que me mostrara a Martina o algo así, no me gustaba hablar de ese tema

-Como digas- dijo y me paso un plato lleno de cereal

-Gracias – dije sonriente

-Lo se te encanta lo que yo hago soy un amor- dijo corriendo su cabello hacia atrás con un poco de dramatismo

-Aja si claro – dije mirando otro lado me dio un puño en el brazo- Aush- grite- Oye eso dolió- dije sobándome el brazo

-Perdón habeces no controlo mi fuerza- dijo sobándome

-Estoy acostumbrada- ella me miro con cara de WTF? Y reí más

-Idiota- río, me dio otro puño en el brazo pero leve

-Yo también te quiero hermana- dije riéndome

…

-Corre se va hacer tarde- dije corriendo dentro del instituto

-Te veo en el descanso… ADIOS- grito

-IGUAL- grite, yo era un grado mayor que ella. Corrí lo más rápido que me daban mis piernas, no podía llegar tarde ese profesor me mataría

-ISABELLA SWAN- escuche que decía

-Presente- dije agitada y cogiéndome del marco de la puerta

-Llega tarde- dijo Demetri mi profesor de matemáticas

-Profe pero llegue a tiempo para contestar que estaba- dije inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Ja- rio- a mí no me vale eso, su falla queda- _"IDIOTA"_

-Pues para que mi falla quede justificada y valga mejor me voy- dije, di media vuelta y me dirigí al estacionamiento- ¿Que hago ahora?-dije – ya se- dije levantando un dedo, me reí parecía una escena de una película o caricatura. Saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Alice y Ángela

_BELLA: para Al_

_-¿Qué haces?, jajajajaja tengo tanto que contarte_

_BELLA: para Ann_

_-¿Qué dijo el profesor?, ese viejo es un idiota_

No tardaron ni 2 minutos para recibir un mensaje de Alice

ALICE:

-Volviéndome en un zombie, odio Artes nunca entiendo una mancha en un cuadro y adivino, llegaste tarde te dijo que quedaba una falla y te fuiste para que la falla valiera, ¿estoy en lo cierto emaniwis?- reí

BELLA:

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jajajajaja y oye esa mancha se llama arte- reí

ALICE:

-Hay bells no me molestes sabes que eso es lo tuyo, y como lo mismo que tu pero mi cuerpo lo dijiere mejor jajajaj

BELLA:

-¿me tengo que sentir ofendida?

ALICE:

-No, me tengo que ir me van a quitar el cel bye emaniwis no te metas en problemas sin mi- sonreí

Decidí no contestarle, guarde mi celular y puse la radio, sentí que vibraba mi celular, había llegado un mensaje

ANN:

-lo dejaste con la boca abierta, te admiro jajajajajaja perdón no para de mirarme el profesor, si ves la desventaja de ser tu amiga nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Sonreí de satisfacción guarde mi celular no quería meterla en problemas, encendí mi auto y salí a comprar un libro _"¿Porque no?, al fin y al cabo falte a matemáticas "- Reí _, prendí la radio y estaban dando So What De Pink… Ok no tiene nada relacionado a mi situación, pero como dice tengo ganas de una pelea, tengo mucha diversión y él es un estúpido cretino.

-ESTUPIDAS MATEMATICAS- grite, puse la música a todo volumen y salí cantando. Dure aproximadamente 30 minutos en llegar a Seattle, baje de mi auto y busque la librería mas cercana

-Hola – dije entrando a mi tienda favorita- Nessie- dije abrazando a mi amiga de espaldas

-Dios Bella casi me matas del susto- dijo cogiendose el pecho

-Perdón- dije bajando la cabeza _"que repentino cambio horita te creías una estrella de rock y ahora asustaste a tu amiga y te sientes una mierda wow ¡FELICITACIONES ISABELLA!"-pensé _

-Tranquila Bella- dijo abrazándome- adivino vinisteis por un libro- reí

-Noooo… vi que era una chuchería y quise comprar unos ositos de goma- dije sarcásticamente

-Jjajajajja no cambias, tengo 2 buenas noticias- sonreí- la primera llego este libro- cogió un libro que estaba en una estantería

-Oh dios es-es HIJA DE HUMO Y HUESO- grite- Oh como supisteis, dios te amo si fuera hombre estaría casada contigo- dije abrazándola y saltando

-Shhh… Bella dejasteis un documento abierto que se llamaba LISTA DE LIBROS- me sonroje- hace unos días llego y te lo guarde- dijo abrazándome

-Nessie gracias- la abrace y fui a la caja, comencé a saltar de emoción- Nessie apúrate- dije hiendo por ella y pasándole el libro para que lo registrara y el dinero.

-Ok, ok – dijo cogió el libro pero se le calló, me fui agachar para cogerlo pero me pegue con algo o mejor dicho alguien

-Perdón- dijimos al mismo tiempo, me sonroje

-Toma- dijo pasándomelo, _"Que guapo, parece un Dios griego"_

-Emm… Gracias, Bella- dije en modo de saludo _"¿lo conosco? se parece a..."_

-Edward- me cógele _"Existen varios Edward no es el"_

-Gracias- dije- con permiso- dije saliendo lo más rápido de la tienda

* * *

Para los que se preguntan como es despertarse al estilo Bella... bueno sonara o es asqueroso pero es babas... Imaginesenlo en sus retorcidas mentes como la tiene Al

Levanten Manito A Quien se le ha quemado las palomitas... ummm... nadie solo amí... SOY UNICA jajajja ñeee... bueno si se me han quemado :(

Voy a aclarar que la Alice de esta historia con personas que no sean su hermana, familia o amigos cercanos es mu fría y no le gusta ser TANNN risueña y detesta a Martina

Perdón si este capitulo llego a ser aburrido, soy nueva (escusas de novata lo se) y si le gusto espero que siga siendo asi

acepto cualquier tipo de comentario (positivos, negativos, criticas, apoyo, recomendaciones,preguntas... etc)

Nataly~


	3. Esto no puede ser real

CAPITULO 2

-Gracias- dije- con permiso- dije saliendo lo más rápido de la tienda, cuando estuve lo más lejos de la tienda comencé a correr, pero no dure en cansarme- ahh esto no es lo mio- divise mi auto sonreí

-¡SEÑORITA!- gritaron _"joder ¿Qué hago"- pensé "compórtate lo más normal que puedas, no es él, no es él"- repetía_-Señorita- repitió, voltee mostrando una sonrisa que para mí era muy fingida

-¿Si?-dije tratando de no temblar

-Se le ha quedado esto- dijo pasándome ¿el libro?

-Oh dios perdón… em pensé que ya lo había cogido… disculpa por la molestia- dije apenada

-Tranquila es bueno ayudar a una bella dama- dijo mirándome a los ojos _"Dios esos ojos ¿son reales?"_

-Gracias- dije cogiendo mi libro, pero no podía quitárselo, lo tenía sujeto fuertemente-Emm… ¿me lo puedes pasar?

-Oh! Disculpa es que…- volteo a otro lado- llevo harto tiempo esperándote _"¡QUE!"- grite mentalmente,_ me miro con esos ojos penetrantes, tanto que me sentí desnuda delante él

-¿Di-dis-sculpa?- tartamudee

-Emm… me tengo que ir adiós- dijo y se alejó, yo quede hay viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente

-El dijo que ¿me estaba esperando? Dios me estoy volviendo loca- suspire y me subí a mi auto mire el libro que tenía aun en las manos. Suspire- Gracias- sonreí y salí directamente para el instituto

…

-¿Qué tienes bella?, desde que llegasteis has estado distraída- dijo preocupado jake, mi mejor amigo

-Nada, es solo que estoy cansada y no sé qué hacer con Demetri- mentí

-¿Sabes que mentir no es lo tuyo?- dijo Emmett

-Lo sé, créanme no tengo idea sé que solo estoy cansada- dije suspirando y viendo como venía Alice. Sonreí- Hola Al- dije

-¿Qué tienes?, estoy preocupada mi "don" de emaniwis dice que estas mal- dijo sobándome la mejilla

-¡BELLA!-grito An, _"ha gracias An siempre llegas en el mejor momento"_-Te voy a matar el profesor no me deja de preguntar todo

-¿Pero si eres buena en eso? ¿Te degastes?- dije viéndola solo a ella y evitando la mirada de todos los de la mesa

-¡NO!- grito, se sentó- claro que no- miro a los de la mesa- ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo mirando a cada uno con una ceja levantada

-Bella- dijeron todos a unión, todos voltearon a verme

-¡¿QUE?!- grite tapándome la cara con la bandeja

-Eso es lo que queremos saber ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?- dijo Al, mire a otro lado- Bien en la casa no te salvas-Bufé- Niña consentida- dijo sacándome la lengua y despeinándome

-Al, sabes que esta melena no se peina sola- dije quitándole la mano y tratando de peinarme. Rieron todos

-¿Sabían que van a llegar tres estudiantes nuevos?- dijo Emmett, mirando hacia los lados, reí era un niño _"es un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre"- me corregí_

-Si es la nueva noticia- dijo An

-Yo no sé nada- dije con Al

-Los rumores dicen que son hermanos y un primo- dijo Emm, miro a Jake- ¿es un primo?

-No es un amigo cercano a esa familia- lo corrigió Jake- se llaman Edward Cullen, Rossalie Cullen y Jasper Wicklow- sentí como Alice apretaba mi mano y se tensaba igual que yo

-Jake, puedes repetirlo creo que los conozco- dije controlando mi voz

-Edward Cullen- apreté la mano de mi hermana- Rossalie Cullen- ella me devolvió el apretón- Y Jasper Wicklow- esta vez la apretamos las dos - ¿los conocen?- miro a Alice y a mí

-No me he equivocado- dije

-No- dijo Alice.

-Ok- miro su reloj- ya van a empezar las… - el timbre lo interrumpió- clases- concluyo, todos sonrieron menos nosotras dos.

-Adios- se despidieron todos mirándonos raro

-Alice- dije

-Bella-dijo

-Vamos a clases en casa hablamos- dije parándome- Te quiero, no te preocupes todo pasara

-Ok- dijo y salió corriendo, la imite y salí directo a mi salón.

La clase paso lenta y tortuosamente, cada minuto volteaba haber el reloj de la pared y veía como las manecillas del reloj seguían igual _"arg no puedes moverte más rápido"-pensé _ Y como si el reloj me hubiera escuchado comenzó a mover las agujas del reloj más rápido de lo normal. Me quede quieta en mi puesto viendo como el reloj pasaba tan rápido- comenzó a dolerme los ojos, puede de que los haya abierto por mucho rato _"retiro lo dicho… se normal"- pensé cerré los ojos y cuando los volví abrir se detuvo "¿Qué está pasando?"_

-Señorita Swan ¿desea salir?- dijo el profesor viendome preocupado, lo voltee a mirar. Asentí; recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude sintiendo a varios pares de ojos mirándome

-Bella apúrate- murmure, cuando todo ya estuvo guardado voltee a verlos a todos que seguían mirándome, tome una bocanada de aire - Gracias me adelantare- dije y salí corriendo, no esperaba que el profesor me digiera una respuesta, puede que cambiara de parecer. Comencé a buscar en mi bolso mi celular para avisarle a Alice que saldría a la casa y le pidiera el favor a Emm o Jake para que la llevaran a casa, pero no lo encontré- Juro haberlo visto- dije y me acorde que lo había dejado en mi mesa mientras empacaba todo- Arg que mala suerte tengo

-¡SEÑORITA!-esa voz _"no puede ser"_- ¡SEÑORITA SU CELULAR!- sentí como corría hacia mí _"trágame tierra"-desee_, me quede quieta esperando a que él llegara, me alcanzaría de todas formas si corría- Hola- dijo sonriente parándose frente a mí, levante la cabeza

-Hola- susurre aunque dude que me escuchara

-Ten lo dejasteis en la mesa- dijo me tense _"¿estaba ahí? Es imposible cuando entre no lo vi ¿Cómo podría no fijarme en alguien como…"_-Toma perdón por lo de hoy- "_¿de qué me habla?_-digo- se rasco la nuca- por haberme ido así tan de repente- me quede callada y mire mis pies _"me quiero ir de aquí"_- Mejor me voy- dijo cuándo se iba alejar inconscientemente le cogí la muñeca, sentí una corriente aparte rápido mi mano

-Lo siento… no era mi intención, arg- suspire- perdón creo que hoy no es mi día- dije dispuesta a irme pero él me cogió la mano- _"de nuevo esa corriente"- sonreí internamente_

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- cogió ahora mi otra mano y me vio a los ojos- bueno digo ir a un parque, al cine… bueno

-Claro- dije sonriente _"Porque no...no puede ser él ¿o sí?" "arg cállate"_

-Ok- dijo sonriente, salimos caminando con las manos cogidas, tenía que admitirlo sentía un cosquilleo en la mano

-Discúlpame, tengo que mandar un mensaje- dije apartando lamentablemente mi mano

BELLA:

-Al me sentí mal voy a salir a comprar, no se ¿ropa? Jajajaj tranquila te comprare algo. Dile a los chicos que te lleven a casa

TE QUIERO HERMANITA- envíe

-Ya- dije sonriendo

-¿Quieres ir en mi auto?- dijo ¿nervioso? _"debe de pensar que tú estás pensando que es un pervertido y que quiere violarte"-dijo mi conciencia "wow que trabalenguas conciencia"- le respondí_

-Claro- dije sonriendo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto- Gracias- dije sonrojada

-Todo por una bella dama- dijo me sonroje más

-Lo dices por quedar bien- dije frunciendo mi ceño

-Y-yo-reí

-Es una broma, es lindo saber eso- dije- no todos los días llueven caballeros o chicos decentes- dije mirando al cielo y luego a él mientras me reía. Río

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo sonriendo

-Vamos al parque de Seattle- dije _"ahorita querías escapar, estabas asustada de él y ahora quieres ir con él a un parque"_- que mala jugada me hacía mi mente, borre mi sonrisa y voltee a ver por la ventana _"no tiene nada de malo, es solo un chico muy caballeroso, ademas solo por que piense que es mi príncipe azul de los sueños de mi hermana. no significa que sea él "- pensé_

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo voltee a mirarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-Hace unos segundos estabas sonriendo y ahora estas triste… todo iba bien y de repente…-no concluyo

-Solo pensaba- dije sonriéndole dándole valor- Conozco un lugar que de pronto te guste- dije cambiando de tema _"dios que tenso está el ambiente"_

-Ok- dijo, duramos 5 minutos en un incómodo silencio hasta que lo rompió- ¿así que te gusta los libros?- dijo, me sonroje

-Solo porque en las películas las chicas aparecen lindas y huecas no signifique que todas tenemos que ser así- dije a broma- me encanta leer, es un mundo donde puedes escapar de la realidad y pensar que eres el protagonista y pasar por todo eso- dije mirando como los arboles pasaban rápidamente

-Interesante teoría, pero hay libros que son tristes- dijo, puedo jurar que sentí que sonreía

-Pero tienen una bonita historia, como romeo y Julieta solo por el horrible final no quita lo bueno que fue el amor de ellos- dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada _"Ja"_

-Inteligente chica- volteo a mirarme y sonrió

…

Llegue a la casa sonriente, pero mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando vi a mi hermana sentada en un sillón mirándome molesta

-Hasta que por fin apareces- dijo sarcásticamente- yo aquí preocupada por ti, preguntándome tantas cosas mientras que tú a ya afuera haciendo quien sabe que cosas- dijo furiosa, pero luego me abrazo- no me vuelves hacer esto Bella, dios por lo menos contesta ese celular

-Perdón no sentí ninguna llamada ni un mensaje- ella alzo una ceja

-Mira a ver si estoy mintiendo y solo me lo imagine – saque mi celular y vi _"¡100 LLAMADAS!"_,de todos (Angela, Emmett, Jacob Y Alice)

-Alice perdón – dije abrazándola- perdón, perdón, perdón – repetía

-Ok, ok Bella solo quiero saber algo ¿Por qué no te llevasteis tu auto?- "_mi auto se me había olvidado"_

-Me fui con un amigo- dije

-Está bien, confió en ti porque no eres capaz de irte con un extraño en un auto-"_Golpee duro, si supieras que si soy capaz"_

-Oh! Si lo hicisteis, ¡BELLA!, quiero saber con quién fue- grito, me senté en una silla y suspire

-¿Qué dirías si los sueños se volvieran realidad?-dije

-Diría que sería lo más loco del mundo- dijo Alice riendo, me miro raro, puede de que porque no le seguí el juego-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que lo vi- dije agachando la cabeza

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo arrodillándose frente a mí

-Lo sé, fue con él- dije refiriéndome al desconocido del auto

-Bella, es imposible- dijo- son sueños, ósea- carraspeo- ¿los nuevos son ellos?- asentí

-Algo paso hoy cuando fui con él, una señora dijo que estaba ocurriendo, le dije que de que hablaba, y dijo tu "hermana, tú y sueños"

-Tenemos que ir dónde ella, si lo dijo debe de saber algo

-Eso estaba pensando- dije estuvimos en un incómodo silencio que para mí duro un siglo- ¿quieres ir ahora?- pregunté

-Vamos- dijo tomando un abrigo- ¿dónde queda?- pregunto caminando hacía el auto

-¿Cómo trajisteis el auto?- pregunté

-Tengo una llave de remplazo, la mando hacer papá ¿recuerdas?

-Si claro- dije confundida, no me acordaba. Subimos al auto al mismo tiempo, conduje lentamente, mis manos temblaban- llegamos- anuncie

-¿es aquí?- dijo Alice con asco-no es por nada pero es horrible- Golpearon el vidrio

-HA- gritamos

-Las estaba esperando- dijo la anciana que vimos con Edward

-Señora no haga eso, ¿Sabe que podemos morir de infartos?- dijo Alice molesta

-Deje de quejarse y entren

Seguimos a la anciana, Alice tenía razón esto era asqueroso si por fuera lo era por dentro tambien

-Señora ¿Cuantas veces al año hace esto?- dijo Alice tapandose la nariz

-Se que esa no es una de las muchas pregunats que quiere hacerme- dijo, Alice chillo- Alicie e Isabella Swan dos hermanas con un destino lleno de sangre y muerte- las dos chillamos

-¿Co-co-como Sabe que nos llamamos así?¿No has estado vigilando?- grito Alice, la señora le puso un dedo en la boca

-Niña calla, repondere todas tus preguntas- volteo a verme- Tu, Isabella dueña de una maldición, la que le ha robado el corazón y la vida a un muchacho- sonrío, pase saliva- Interesante

* * *

Ok... da mello esa señora jajajajaja

Laury y Edelyn Me alegra saber que les haya gustado tebngo que decir que soy nueva. Pero tengo una sonrisa en este momento instalada en mi rostro a leer sus comentario. Gracias por el apoyo y tratare de subir cap rápido lo prometo.

Me agrada crear un nuevo mundo y saber que a personas les gusta (No pienso abandonarlo)

Es bueno saber que no soy la unica a la que se le ha quemado las palomitas

Desde aquí creo que las deje con suspenso - río perdón en el otro capitulo entenderan más cosas y descubriran por que Bella es dueña de una maldición

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo

Recuerden acepto todo tipo de comentarios

Me pondre a escribir a seguir escribiendo la historia, mañana tendran nuevo cap

Nataly~


	4. Maldición

CAPITULO 3:

-Niña calla, responderé todas tus preguntas- volteo a verme- Tu, Isabella dueña de una maldición, la que le ha robado el corazón y la vida a un muchacho- sonrío, pase saliva- Interesante- sonrío de nuevo

-¡¿Qué!?-grite

-Te llamas Isabella ¿verdad?- asentí- Bien, siéntensen que mala educación la mía. Dijo la señora mostrándonos unas almohadas que estaban en el piso al lado de una mesita. Alice y yo nos sentamos

-¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Alice sería, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba asustada. La señora sonrío

-No me tengas miedo niña, las ayudare... Aunque creo que mi nombre no les servirá después- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- dije

-Bueno primero que todo me llamo Makenna y segundo no les servirá porque después de que se hayan ido de acá- señalo la "tienda"_"Si es que se le puede llamar así"_- yo me iré a reunirme con mis familiares en el otro mundo- sonrío, Alice y yo nos miramos dudosas

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- dije asustada

-Vine ayudarles, y a quitarles unas dudas. Es el precio para reunirme con ellos-asentí- Bueno que comiencen las preguntas- quedamos en silencio- Bueno veo que están un poco calladas tomen esto- dijo dándonos unas tazas de… olí. _"Té"-pensé _ tome sin dudar- Niña pero no todo necesito saber también su futuro, le di el vaso en cambio Alice solo mantuvo la taza en las manos -Esta bien les diré lo que se, después vendrán las preguntas ¿ok?- dijo dándonos una sonrisa amigable, se la de volví _"tranquila se ira después y no se ve tan mala parece amigable"_

-Está bien- dijo Alice tomando un poco de té y dándole la taza

-Bueno, Alice- se dirigió a mi hermana, ella asintió- Tú tienes sueños sobre personas que no conoces y eso pasa todas las noches ¿verdad?- pregunto ella asintió

-Pero nunca cuando hay luna llena-dijo sonriente

- Bien estamos avanzando eso después lo sabrán vamos con calma, Bella tú has tenido sueños extraños y dices que es tu vida pasada- asentí y volví a recordar esos sueños

_**FLASH BACK~**_

_Corría por el bosque escapando con la clara luna iluminando mi camino._

_-AYUDA-grite, cogí la falda de mi vestido y vi en mis manos sangre- NO- dije desesperada seguí corriendo "no puedo detenerme me va a alcanzar" pensé. Fue cuando visualice una casa. Corrí cada vez más rápido el corcel no me dejaba respirar y me lastimaba pero no me importo- AUXILIO ¿HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE? POR FAVOR-grite mientras golpeaba la puerta. Escuche como crujía las hojas- ¿Quién anda hay?- dije asustada volteando cuando…-HAAA AUXILIO NO ME COJAS- gritaba, él me había encontrado ahora iba a morir, comencé a llorar de impotencia no quería morir así_

_-Te dije que corrieras- Vi en sus ojos dolor mi asesino estaba ¿triste? Dios ayúdame –pensé, volví a ver sus ojos y pude ver mi propio rostro pálido, mi maquillaje corrido y mi cabello suelto-Lo siento- dijo antes de atacarme en el cuello, todo fue borroso y doloroso no sé si era por mis lágrimas o porque él me estaba quitando la vida… tal vez las dos_

_Vi mi cuerpo desangrado en el piso mis ojos estaban vacíos no había vida, mi vestido estaba roto _

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK~**_

- Ok, lo que soñabas era tu vida pasada, pero solo sueñas tu muerte ¿verdad?- asentí, saliéndome de mi recuerdo - eres alguien muy inteligente y fuerte debo de admitirlo, perfecta para esta situación - aunque lamento que hayas muerto así, sé que él no quería- dijo apretándome la mano _"¿Como si quisiera darme valor?_

-¿él?- pregunte

-¿Edward?-dijo Alice

-Eso lo descubrirás ustedes solas- dijo Makenna

-¿Qué hay de mis sueños, tienen cierta verdad o solo son fantasía?- dijo Alice abrazándome

-Son verdad, tu hermana pudo comprobar que el existía ya es cosa del destino lo que vaya a pasar después- dijo y frunció el ceño- Aunque dudo que vayan a conocer una banda británica- reí

-Haa- dijo Alice agachando la cabeza- Bueno ya que- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- reí más

-Te dije que era muy loco ya era muy exagerado- dije

-Pero no me dijisteis nada de los vampiros-saco la lengua,ahora era yo la que agachaba la cabeza

-Eso si es verdad- dijo Makenna, divertida por haber visto nuestra reciente pelea

-¡QUE!-gritamos

-Esa parte ustedes la sabían- dijo ella rodando los ojos

-¿Quiere decir que es un vampiro? Pensé que eso era solo por haberle mostrado una serie nada más no ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!-grite

-Olvídenlo niñas esa parte no es mala

-¿Cómo quiere que lo olvidemos? ¡UN VAMPIRO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA, UNO DE MI Y NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA TAMBIÉN LO ES!- grito, le cogí la mano en símbolo de apoyo

-Después se acostumbraran- dijo calmada, Alice bufo

-Como diga- dijo cruzándose de manos- Pero tengo que decir que es interesante- sonrío _"Mi hermana es muy bipolar"_

-Jjajajaja- río Makenna, pero como vino su sonrisa, también desapareció- aquí viene la parte difícil de decirles, es difícil de explicar aunque creo que Alice ya sabe la parte de la maldición - voltee a mirarla

-¿Perdón?, en ese momento no sabía que esto- señalo su cabeza- era de verdad- asentí y me encogí de hombros. Makenna me volteo a ver

-Tu eres la causante de la maldición y también la que lo puede romper, antes de tu muerte "repentina"- dijo haciendo comillas- Los Dioses lo condenaron, el odiaba la vida; pensaba que su vida era un desastre y los dioses le dieron un "regalo"- hizo comillas

-¿que clase de "regalo"?- hice comillas

-La inmortalidad, le dijeron que la utilizara para bien. Para encontrar a su hermana y ayudar a su madre

-¿Encontrar a su hermana?- pregunto Alice- no sabia eso- dijo

-Su hermana estaba desaparecida, su padre era un monstruo,fue tanto que le arrebato a su propia hija de los brazos de su esposa apenas nació su hija y dejándola en quien sabe qué lugar y solo por venganza, alejándola de su esposa y su hijo. Los maltrataba tanto que su madre murió por culpa de ese monstruo

-Dios esto parece una historia de terror- dije abrazando a Alice que estaba llorando

-Pero ¿no se suponer que lo dioses le dieron un regalo para que ayudara a su mamá?- dijo Alice

-Si pero lo hizo tarde- dijo Makenna-Después de eso mato a su padre a sangre fría, los dioses no dijeron nada les pareció lo correcto

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?- dije confundida

-Fuiste a la primera persona que el mato...

-¿Pero si el mato a su padre?

-Fuistes la primera persona que el amo aparte de su familia, te mato por instinto animal, los dioses decepcionados lo maldijeron diciéndole: solo la sangre de la primera víctima podrá librarte de tu maldición- _"¿Tengo que morir?" _Iba hablar pero me puso el dedo en la boca- Puede que mueras o no en ese ritual, los Dioses son los únicos que lo saben- _"¡PERFECTO! ,los dioses_ _guardaron una parte MUY importante"_

-Por eso tu hermana no puede soñar cuando hay luna llena- dijo mirando a Alice- fue cuando te mato y por tanto esos días de luna llena es cuando se puede romper la maldición

-¿Quiere decir que se puede hacer cada mes?- dijo Alice

-No, cuando la luna sea igual- dijo nosotras nos miramos confundidas- cuando moristeis- me señalo- como la luna de tus sueños- dijo, asentí la recordaba perfectamente. Grande y brillante, casi cerca de la tierra. _"Pero eso solo pasa en mi... ¡CUMPLEAÑOS!_

-Lo se sucede el día de tus cumpleaños- dijo Makenna

-¿Bella?- pregunto Alice, la mire- eso es... -comenzó a contar con sus deditos- ¡8 MESES!-grito me abrazo- no te quiero perder- murmuro

-No me perderás- murmure, pero no estaba segura de eso

-Oye tu puedes ver mi futuro - dije

-Si puedo verlo, pero los Dioses no me dejan "ver"- suspire irritada

-Él antes te amaba- continuo narrando, como si nada- él no se había alimentado en semanas y estaba contigo y bueno tu te cortasteis las manos y… se desato el caos- dijo mirándose las manos

-El es Edward ¿cierto?- ella asintió

-Siempre en una maldición por lo que he leído tiene un error- dijo Alice _"Oh gran idea_ _Alice que no se note que lo sacaste de Fanfictión. Posdata mental, no dejar que Alice investigue nada de este tema en Fanfictión"_

-Tienes razón cada maldición tiene sus errores pero en este todo está bien calculado dudo que a ya un error-dijo mirándome con tristeza

-No es posible, sé que hay un error- dijo Alice abrazándome fuertemente, me dio un beso en la coronilla y se volvió a sentar _"Si voy a morir que sea por alguien que amo ¿no?"_

-Algo que está de su lado por si acaso Bella tiene que morir-Es solo una idea- dijo incomoda-bueno como decía el será incapaz de matar a la persona "que ama" – hizo comillas _"¿PORQUE HACE COMILLAS? _- hago comillas por que los dioses hacen que el piense que está enamorado de ti- agache la cabeza, quería llorar él que pensaba que era mi verdadero amor, solo me ama por una estúpida maldición _"¿Morir por alguien que no te ama?" "No lo sé" "Se fuerte"- me consolé yo misma_. Sentí como una manita me apretaba la mano, sonreí _"Gracias Alice"_

- Sin ofender querida pero las dos no tienen nada de parecido, bueno omitiendo el cuerpo y la cara- toco mi cara, aparte mi cara _"Que tierna, nota mi sarcasmo"_

-¿Y eso tiene que tener algo que ver?- dije enojada _"No aguanto más"- gritaba mi mente y mi cuerpo_

-Claro él se dará cuenta que no eres ella y querrá terminar la maldición para poder estar con la verdadera tu- dijo sin sentimiento alguno _"Directa al punto diría yo"_

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dije seria

-Si no quieres morir- suspiro- enamóralo-esta vez suspire yo _"Puede que sea fácil"_- pero…- _"No porque siempre tiene que haber peros"_ -un Dios vendrá a comprobar que el amor que sientan los dos sea verdadero, no servirá de que solo un de los dos sienta amor- carraspeo y tomo de una taza- Tiene que ser los dos- me miro a los ojos- trague saliva- Puedes librarlo a él del sufrimiento enamorándolo o…- tomo de nuevo del recipiente- o puede que morir – suspire _"¿Soy capaz de morir por alguien que no me ama?- volví a preguntarme_

-Mirare sus tazas- dijo Makenna sonriéndonos, tomo nuestras manos y les dio un amistoso apretó

-Primero la mía- dijo Alice sonriendole y haciendole una carita de cachorro, rodee los ojos

-Niña no caigo en esas caras, pero te la leeré primero a tí- Makenna cogió la taza y comenzó a revolverla- Jumm...- dijo mirando la taza con una sonrisa- Parece que llegara alguien, una hermana más- dijo mirándonos a ambas _"ROSSALIE"-pensé con alegría _Sonreí- Pero también alguien que te hará cambiar de una forma tan drástica que lo que tanto odias- suspiro y sonrió- te convertirás en ellos y ahora tu vida tendrá más sentido- _"JASPER"-pensé "Es lo mismo que pienso la cambiara drásticamente"- volví a sonreír pero esta vez mentalmente _-Tienes una buena capacidad para poder ver lo que quieres y de darle sentido a las cosas, pero tienes que tener cuidado, no todo es lo que parece- dijo y dejo la taza de un lado. Aunque Makenna dijo eso último Alice no dejod e sonreír

-Gracias te extrañare- dijo Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Makenna- desearía que antes nos hubiéramos conocido, seriamos buenas amigas- dijo abrazanola más fuerte, Makenna no dudo ni un segundo en abrazarla, sonrió

-Ahora te toca a tí Bella- dijo sonriendome, le devolví la sonrisa- Jummm - dijo mirando la taza- Tu futuro no es muy claro pero, esa persona que llevas tantos años esperando, aparecerá y te demostrara cosas que nunca pensasteis que fueran posibles, pero como tu futuro no es claro- se quedo viendo la taza, me pare de la "silla" tratando de ver algo pero no pude- Niña tienes que cuidarte, hay personas que te quieren herir, sera tan inesperado que no te darás cuenta y siempre- volvió a ver la taza, Dios me estaba comiendo las uñas de lo nervios Alice me abrazo- el amor es primero que todo no olvides quienes son las personas que amas, no confundas amor con otras personas- me advirtió, dejo la taza a un lado y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo- Tienes que cuidarte mi niña, tienes que cuidar a tu hermana ,eres la única que los puedes proteger, puede que te veas frágil pero eres la más fuerte que todos

-Lo hare- dije decidida, le devolví el abrazo más fuerte

-Te extrañaremos- dijo Alice uniéndose al abrazo

-Es increíble cómo puedes tomarle cariño-Dijo Makenna separándose, cogió nuestros mentones y sonrió- a dos personas- nos dio un beso a las dos en las mejillas

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, debes de saber dónde nuestra casa ¿verdad?- dije apunto de llorar

-Tratare, tomen esto- dijo quitándose dos collares- pueden contactarme pero tiene que ser importante tienen dos oportunidades- dijo mostrando cada collar- y vendré en los días finales- dijo volviéndonos abrazar

-¿No tiene nada más que decirnos?- dijo Alice viéndola con algo de tristeza

-Cuídense, el mundo está hecho con sorpresas, no me sorprendería que fuera difícil o fácil enamorarlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y con respecto a Jasper- dijo viendo a Alice con una sonrisa, vi cómo se le iluminaba los ojos _"Espero que una de nosotras pueda ser feliz"- sonreí, sé que lleva esperándolo y nunca ha perdido la esperezan "esperanza"- repetí "eso es lo que necesito" _– Espero que te de tu lección y te abra los ojos- Río, sonrío Alice- las estaré cuidando- dijo para desaparecer. No nos impresiono ¿Por qué?, estábamos cansadas bueno hablando de mí lo estaba. Tembló el piso

-Haaaa- gritamos, abrace a mi hermana como si así la pudiera proteger, sentí como caíamos, mire alrededor estábamos ¿en el auto?- Esto si casi nos mata de infarto – dije riéndome, Alice me acompaño riéndome- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- dije

-Es un poco temprano Bella- dijo mirando el cielo, estaba despejado y había un hermoso sol

-Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?- dije, omitiendo todo lo que acababa de pasar no quería que se preocupara, Alice era fácil de distraer

-Emm… Haber- puso un dedo en su mentón haciéndola ver cómica y tierna- Vamos a comprar la ropa que me "prometisteis"

- ok -dije sonriendo, salimos directo al centro comercial. Visitamos cada una de las tiendas y salimos con varios paquetes tanto que 2 chicos _"que tengo que admitir que era guapos"_ nos ayudaron- Gracias chicos- dije metiendo todas las bolsas en el auto

-Con gusto, es un placer… y dime tienes novio- "_Arg acabasteis la magia"_

- No no tengo – dije siguiéndole el juego, en un momento donde él estaba distraído vi que él otro chico estaba con Alice

-Podria yo…

-¡BELLA!-grito Alice- nuestros padres están allí- dijo asustada- súbete al auto, disculpen chicos- dijo subiéndose al auto la imite. Encendí el auto, voltee a verla sonrío- Dios detesto que con solo una ayuda se creen que vamos a babear- dijo riendo

-Jjajajaja, Alice estás loca ¿Quieres ir al parque a…

-Por esos hot dogs siiiiiii- grito

-Al casi me dejas sorda- dije tapándome el oído dramáticamente

-jajajajaja conduce, HOT DOGS VAMOS A YA- grito y puso la radio, llegamos en 5 minutos pues no estábamos tan lejos

-Llegamos dije – bajándome del auto

-Yeahhh Hot Dogs- dijo corriendo a un carrito de comidas rápidas

-Esperame Alice- grite mientras corría tras de ella comencé a reír, voltee a mirar como las personas nos miraran hasta que lo vi a él. Corrí lo más rápido que pude al puesto de comida para esconderme, cogí a Alice.

-¿Qué pa…- le tape la boca

-Esta hay- dije señalándolo, la escondí detrás detrás del carrito

-Dios que hago- dije mientras me escondía detrás de un puesto de comida rápida _"que vergüenza"-pensé-_ ¿segura que es él?- pregunte _"que me diga que no"-decía mentalmente aunque una parte de mi pedía que fuera todo lo contrario_

-Estoy segura- dijo mi hermana apretándome la mano, me miro un instante y vi miedo y felicidad mezclados

-Alice eran unos estúpidos sueños, esto… no es real- susurre la última frase

-Espérame aquí – dijo mientras se alejada y se dirigía hacía ¡¿él?!

-NO- grite haciendo que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se giraran, incluyéndolo a él

-Bien hecho Isabella- dijo Alice- ahora captaste la atención de él…y ..-vi-vi-ene viene hacía acá- Dios esto no puede estar pasando, vi como lentamente caminaba hacía mi _"es un Dios griego"-pensé_

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo mi dios griego _"¿MI? No, no es mío ¡contrólate Bella!"- me regañe mentalmente "Bueno todavía no"_-Bella ¿te paso algo?- dijo después de haberme observo bien, comenzó a revisarme

-No Edward tranquilo e-es que me pegue en el tobillo- dije mostrándolo- pero ya estoy bien – dije sonriendo _"¿Qué he hecho? Tú y tu enorme bocota Isabella"_

-Es bueno saber eso- dijo abrazándome, sonreí

-No te preocupes estoy bien- le di un beso en la mejilla, sentí algo ¿latiendo? Debajo de mi mano, lo volví a mirar- es hermoso- susurre para mí misma mientras ponía bien mi mano en su pecho, me quede mirando esos ojos esmeralda _"hermosos ojos"_

-cof-cof -tosió mi hermana- Bella que mala educación tienes se te olvido presentarme- dijo rompiendo nuestra burbuja personal _"Dios esto parece una novela de Fanficitión"- reí por mi ocurrente imaginación _

-Oh disculpa hermana- dije volteándola a mirar con enojo- Alice Edward – dije señalándolos- Edward Alice- dije volviéndolo a señalar

-Señor Jesús- dijo Alice mirando al cielo- Mi hermana es un amor como pude merecer esta criatura del infierno- dijo sarcásticamente

-Tampoco lo sé hermana- dije sonriéndole

-Disculpen señoritas me tengo que ir- dijo Edward incomodo

-No le pongas cuidado a mi hermana a veces es muy sarcástica- dije cogiéndole la mano

-No, no, no me malinterpretes, tengo que recoger a un amigo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome- cuídate Bella- dijo susurrándome en la oreja

-Tratare- dije a broma

-Prométemelo- dijo abrazándome más a él

-Lo prometo- dije no muy segura

-Ok- dijo dándome un beso en la frente ,se dirigió a mi hermana y le beso la mano _"Arg maldita"-pensé "¿Por qué la trato así? " "celos"- contesto mi mente "No puede…_-Un gusto haberla conocido señorita

-Dime solo Alice- dijo sonriente

-Está bien Alice, ahora si me voy bellas damas- dijo despidiéndose de mano

-Es todo un caballero, tal y como lo soñé- dijo Alice saltando de la alegría mientras daba palmaditas "_Al estilo Alice diría yo"_-¿Crees que sea francés?- dijo todavía saltando

-No tiene el acento- dije cogiéndola de los hombros para que no saltara

-Yo escuche un poco de acento

-Debe ser tu loca cabecita- dije burlonamente mientras pedia los HOT DOGS

-Pues está loca cabecita fue la que te dio a ese HOMBRE- grito, le tape la boca

-Cállate- dije riéndome

-Como digas sabes que es verdad- sonreí _"¡HOMBRE! Que insulto más grande es un Dios griego"_

-Toma tus HOT DOGS y vámonos a casa hoy ha sido un día muy largo- dije caminando hacía el auto

-Jumm- suspiro cansadamente- esto merece una noche de gomitas, sentí como mi sonrisa de expandía amaba las gomitas más los ositos de goma

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamonos rápido!- dije arrastrándola

-Jjjajajaja Bella, sos tan inocente- dijo corriendo al auto

-Así me amas- dije alcanzándola

* * *

Espero que se les haya aclarado una dudas y les haya gustado

¿A alguien le agrado Makenna como a mí? lo se tenía sus ratos de mala pero hará falta

Edward en los sueños de Alice es fránces y para alegría tuya Laury Jasper es Italiano (en los sueños, veremos si en la vida real lo es)

Si tienen una duda pregunten

En el próximo capitulo habrá un EDWARD POV! para las que quieren saber que paso cuando Edward y Bella fueron al parque.

Pronto Jasper y Rossalie apareceran y habra muchas sorpresas

Recuerden que acepto cualquier comentario

Nataly~


	5. Te encontre Edward Pov Part I

Nuevo Capitulo! Yeahh

¿me extrañaron?... ok no

Bueno perdón, si estuvieron esperando todo el día lo acabe de escribir... sin más introducción a leer

Disculpen por el cap tan cortito, las compensare después

* * *

CAPITULO 4 EDAWRD POV Part 1 ~

-No creo que la encuentre- dije. Aun buscándola. Sonó mi celular- ¿si?-dije

-Hermano ¿dónde esta? ¿Sigues buscándola?- abrí la boca, pero fui interrumpido- No la has encontrado ¿verdad?- gruñí- voy para a ya- dijo, colgué. Voltee a mirar a mi lado y como lo imagine esta ella hay- Wow ya no te asustas- dijo sonriendo y aplaudiendo

-No estoy para bromas Rossalie- dije frustrado

-Aush hermanito tu odio me hiere- dijo tocándose el corazón- aún sigo sin entender esa maldición- dijo mirando por la ventana

-La necesito para librarme, no quiero seguir sufriendo cada luna llena-dije conduciendo casa vez más rápido

-¿Qué se supone que sientes?- dijo volteándome a mirar, negué con la cabeza- Llevamos miles de años evitando esa pregunta- dijo cogiéndome el brazo, volví a negar. Suspiro - Vamos soy tu hermana puedes confiar en mí ¿sabes?, duele siempre cuando no confías en mi- "Bueno casi siempre"-pensó, cogí su mano y le di un beso

-Es doloroso recordar- dije mirándola y volviéndole a besar la mano. Es como cuando te transforman- trago saliva- sientes que tu cuerpo es consumidos por llamas desde adentro hacia fuera, como…

-No hables más- dijo ahora ella dándome un beso en la mano- no tengo que saberlo no.. no puedo saber cómo sufres- dijo sobándome la mejilla- te amo hermano- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome

-Te amo hermana – dije pasándole un brazo por la cintura y apretándola a mí

-Me tengo que ir, Jasper me está esperando- dijo dándome un beso, voltee a verla para reclamarle pero ya no estaba

-Odio tu don Rossalie- dije volviendo a tomar el volante con la otra mano- Mándale saludes- reí, visualice una librería parecía antigua. Estacione mi auto apenas vi un lugar, no me importo si quedaba lejos. Camine lo más rápido que podía "Bueno como humano", las mujeres me observaban- No pueden disimular- gruñí, apenas llegue fui directo a la sección de libros de ficción, cogí varios para mi y para Jasper

-Hola- dijeron _"Esa voz que hermosa me recuerda a…"_-Nessie- volvió a decir esa persona que tenía voz de ángel, me asoma para ver de quien provenía esa voz, se me cayeron todos los libros cuando la vi _"No puede ser posible. ¡Por fin la encontré!"_, me fui acercando un poco más para poder verla bien

-Dios Bella casi me matas del susto- dijo la que fue nombrada como Nessie "_Suena al monstruo del lago Ness"- reí_

Perdón- dijo bajando la cabeza "_Un ángel no debe agachar la cabeza"- gruñí_

-Tranquila Bella- dijo abrazándola _"Quisiera ser yo"_-adivino vinisteis por un libro- sonó la risa más angelical del mundo

-Noooo… vi que era una chuchería y quise comprar ositos de goma- dijo "_¿sarcásticamente?¿Ositos de goma"_

_-_Jajajajaja, no cambias, tengo 2 buenas noticias- sonrió- la primera llego este libro- cogió un libro que estaba en una estantería

-Oh dios es es HIJA DE HUMO Y HUESO- grito _"¿Qué tiene ese libro?"- me pregunte" ¿Debería agradecerle a ese libro?, bueno fue por ese libro que la encontré ¿no?"_-Oh como supisteis, dios te amo si fuera hombre estaría casa contigo- dijo abrazándola, quede en shock "¿Hombre?, esta época esta demente"

-Shh… Bella dejasteis un documento abierto que se llamaba LISTA DE LIBROS- se sonrojo _"Extrañaba esos sonrojos"_-hace unos días llego y te lo guarde- dijo abrazándola

-Nessie gracias- la abrazo y se dirigió a la caja, comenzó a saltar de la emoción "_Se parece a ella, aunque es diferente ella nunca saltaría" _–Nessie apúrate- dijo_ "Ve Edward ¿no la vas a dejar ir?"_. Comencé acercarme a ella

-¿Qué digo, que digo?- me pregunte, ya me estaba acercando a ella y aun no sabía que decirle

-Ok, ok- dijo cogió el libro y se le calló, _"Este es tu momento Edward"-dijo mi mente_. Pero todo salió mal, choco conmigo y solo pude imitarla cuando se quejo _"Estupido"_

-Perdón- dijimos al mismo tiempo, se sonrojo.

-Toma- dije pasándoselo, me miro fijamente

-Emm… Gracias, Bella- dijo "_¿eso es un saludo?- ME PREGUNTE_

-Edward- respondí sonriendo pero vi como se tensionaba "_¿Qué dije?"_

-Gracias- dijo- con permiso- saliendo _"la ahuyentaste Edward"- me regañe mentalmente_, vi que la que fue llamada Nessie tenía el libro y miraba hacía la puerta

-¿Disculpa- pregunte, ella asintió y volteo a verme- ¿puedes pasarme el libro?- dije ella se quedo quieta, _"agh estúpido humanos"- pensé- "utiliza el don"- dijo mi conciencia_-Señorita pásame el libro- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Soy el amigo de ella- me paso el libor- olvidaras todo esto, ella cogió el libro y se fue feliz- dije, cogí el libro y comencé a buscarla entre toda las personas que pasaban por hay _"Busca una cabellera castaña y…"- pero no le preste atención a mis tiempo cuando la ví, se distinguía de toda la gente el punto más hermoso que puede existir _

-Señorita- grite, se detuvo en seco- señorita- volví a repetir, volteo sonriendo. Sonreí

-¿Si?- dijo temblando "_¿la he asustado?"_

-Se le ha quedado esto- dije pasándole el libro con una sonrisa amigable, ella miro el libro confundida

-Oh dios perdón… em pensé que ya lo había cogido… disculpa por la molestia- dijo sonrojada "_Si. Si que la extrañaba. Es hermosa"_

-Tranquila es bueno ayudar a una bella dama- dije mirándola a los ojos "_Esos ojos ¿cuántas veces no lo he añorado ver?_

-Gracias- escuche que decía _"Son la perfección en per…"_-Emm… ¿Me lo puedes pasar?- dijo mirando el libro _"¿Por qué me mira así?"- vi mi mano_

-Oh! Disculpa es que- _"Edward te necesito"- pensó Rossalie_– Llevo arto tiempo esperándote- la mire como si no la hubiera visto… Bueno hace siglos no he visto esos ojos hipnotizantes

-¿Di-dis-sculpa?-tartamudeo, ladee la cabeza _"Creo que la he cagado"_

-Emm… me tengo que ir adió- dije. Y Sali al encuentro de Rossalie

-él dijo que ¿me estaba esperando? Dios me estoy volviendo loca- oí que decía mi ángel _"Mi amor he pasado tanats cosas para encontrarte" pensé_

_**Flash back~**_

_No me puede pasar esto –dije corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido para que no me viera nadie- Haaaa- grite de dolor, caí al piso cogiendo una rama que estaba suelta y viendo como se quebraba en mis manos con espanto- No, no, no, no que esta pasando- dije mirando al cielo_

_-Lo has hecho tu- dijo alguien medio de las sombras- Tu has matado a lo que más amas, te dimos un regalo y no lo aprovechaste has fallado en tu destino_

_-¿DE QUE HABLA?- dije acostándome y cogiendo mi mano que se estaba quemando, vi y estaba igual- ¿Po r que siento que me quemo?- grite en un aullido de dolor_

_-Tu lo has ocasionado- vi como Salí un dedo entre la oscuridad – mereces sufrir esto, cuando te dimo la inmortalidad no sufriste los cambios… pero ahora cada luna llena como esta- dijo señalando el cielo, vi una luna resplandeciente- sufrirás esto, no te podrás acostumbrar todo será igual como antes, sentirás como tu cuerpo es consumido por llamas- dijo y grite sentí como se esparcía el fuego por mi cuerpo_

_-has que pare- grite_

_-Eres débil niño, lastimosamente no puedo ayudarte- dijo sobándome la cara, sano un poco el dolor_

_-¿Co-como puedo ter-ter-minar este dolor?- dije tomando aire y cogiendo la mano de ese ser extraño para ayudar a calmar un poco mi dolor _

_-Solo las sangre de la persona que mataste te salvara, si no lo logras cada luna llena sufrirás esto- dijo señalando mi cuerpo, se aparto de mi y sentí como volvía las llamas_

_-Nooooo- grite mientras me retorcía de dolor_

_-Solo rompe la maldición- dijo y se fue. Seguí tratando e coger todos los objetos a mi alcance y vi como los destruía cada segundo que pasaba era mas tortuoso, el dolo aumentaba cada vez "¿Cómo saldré de esta? ¿Cuándo terminara?". Grite de frustración, mire la luna brillante y grande; sentí la necesidad de tocarla se veía muy cerca. El dolor paso, pero volvió- Haaaaaaaaaa- grite- tengo que romper la maldición- dije a modo de respuesta- si tengo que volver a matar lo hare- dije y vi de nuevo la luna borrosa_

_**Fin flash back~**_

* * *

Lo se es el capitulo más corto del universo... Perdón

No quería dejarlas sin cap y escribí este pedazo ( POR QUE ES SUUUUUUUPER CORTO)

Son las... espere miro ajajaja... 11:46 en mi país. Prometo mañana traer un cap suuuuuper largo para terminar el Edward Pov

Pero algo bueno de esto y que quiero aclarar es que : Edward puede leer y controlar mentes (loco lo se), ROSSALIE TIENE DON Yeahh ella se puede teletransportar y Jasper... Bueno después lo veremos

Espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco y les este gustando la historia, recuerden que acepto todo tipo de cometarios. Gracias por apoyarme, me emociona saber que al menos la lee

Actualizo: Viernes, Sabados, puede que Domingos (pero este si subiré) y de pronto el lunes si es que no estoy seca de ideas

Nataly~


	6. Contigo Edward Pov Part II

Hola... Nuevo Capitulo este si es más largo lo prometo jajajaja ;)

* * *

CAPITULO 5 EDWARD POV PARTE 2

-Edward, Edward- grito Rossalie mientras corría hacia mí

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije abrazándola

-Es Jasper- dijo escondiéndose detrás de mí

-¿Qué paso con Jasper?-dije tapándola con mi cuerpo

-Esta como loco… dice que tenemos que ir al instituto, que buscar una casa, ordenar todo bla bla bla. No me ha querido dejar en paz- dijo saliendo detrás mí- Mira hay viene- grito señalándolo mientras se volvía a esconder detrás mío

-ROSSALIE- grito Jasper

-Ya tranquilo, está aquí- dije mostrándola, pero ella volvió a esconderse detrás de mí, reí.

-Rossalie sal de ahí- dijo mi amigo tratando de verla.

-No- dijo y le saco la lengua

-No seas infantil, sabes que tenemos que hacer todo eso- dijo, cruzándose de brazos

-Pero papá no quiero- dijo Rossalie agachándola cabeza mientras salí detrás de mí

-No me importa ya nos vamos- dijo cogiéndola del brazo, me señalo- y tú también Edward- dijo

-Está bien- dije marchando hacía el carro, reímos. Cada uno cogió su auto y fuimos al único instituto que había en Forks

-Está bien, nos repartiremos las cosas así- dijo Jasper abrazándonos- Yo ire a buscar una casa, Rossalie ve tu a recoger nuestros horarios y pregunta todo lo que cualquier humano pregunte y tu Edward, no se has lo que quieras, registra el pueblo, mira el instituto…- dijo y cada uno se fue

-Adios hermano- dijo Rosalie dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Adios hermana- le dije abrazándola- Cuídate ¿ok?- ella rodo los ojos y asintió. Le saque la lengua

-Y que yo soy la infantil- gritó mientras se iba adentrando al instituto

-Yo no dije nada- dije siguiéndola- Ya viendo que no tengo nada que hacer te acompaño- dije abrazándola por la cintura

-Está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Señorita Swan ¿desea salir?- escuche que decían y vino a mi mente la imagen de mi ángel

-Espera Rossalie- dije deteniéndome

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo abrazándome

-Está aquí- dije, caminando hacia dónde ella estaba

-Ve, yo recogeré esto, nos vemos pronto- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-Te estaré vigilando- dije señalando mi cabeza, río. Salí corriendo hacía el salón donde ella estaba

-Bella apúrate- dijo ella _"¿Por qué no puedo ver lo que ella está pensando?"- me pregunte _- Gracias me adelantare- dijo, vi como salía y como varias personas pensaban cosas horribles sobre ella excepto una persona que estaba preocupada _"Olvido su celular ¿Qué hago?- _ salí corriendo, cuando llegue vi a la chica de esos pensamientos (aquí solo habrá pensamientos de Rossalie y todo lo que ve ella. Edward con su don lo ve)"Oh dios es un osos"- pensó Rossalie, me metí más en su mente y estaba un chico cogiéndola de la cintura

-Perdón, no te vi- dijo ayudándola a parar

-No tranquilo, emm… me llamo Rossalie- dijo Rossalie tímida "_Debe ser una broma"-_ pensé

-Emmett-dijo dándole la mano, "Edward si estás viendo esto no vengas si me quieres no, piensa en la chica en ella" pensó mostrándome la imagen de la foto que le había mostrado sobre ella _"_Corre, se te ira"- pensó (Aquí termina todo)

-Disculpe- dije dirigiéndome al profesor

-¿Si?- pregunto

-Disculpe profesor es que a la chica que acabo de salir se le quedo el celular, ¿podría tomarlo?- pregunte

-Claro- dijo- ¿es amigo de la señorita Isabella Swan?- pregunto _"Ahora se llama Isabella Swan, recuérdalo Edward"_

-Si señor- dije tomando el celular que me estaba extendiendo una chica- Gracias- dije dirigiéndome a ella con una sonrisa- Gracias señor- dije y salí corriéndola buscándola

- Juro haberlo visto- escuche que decía- Arg que mala suerte tengo

-¡SEÑORITA!-grite - ¡SEÑORITA SU CELULAR!- volví a gritar, se quedó quieta -Hola- dije frente a ella.

-Hola- susurro

-Ten lo dejasteis en la mesa- dije me tense _"¿Por qué siempre se tensa?"_-Toma perdón por lo de hoy-dije recordando de la forma en que me había ido- por haberme ido así tan de repente- se miró los pies _-_Mejor me voy- dije viendo que estaba nerviosa, cuando ya iba a irme me cogió la mano, sentí una corriente. Suspire _"Te extrañaba"-pensé_.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención, arg- suspiro- perdón creo que hoy no es mi día- dijo dispuesta a irse pero le cogí la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dije como excusa para mantener el contacto- bueno digo ir a un parque, al cine… bueno- _"en que me metí"_

-Claro- dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa

-Ok- dije sonriente, la cogí de la mano y salimos directo al estacionamiento _"ella no aceparía eso…_

-Discúlpame, tengo que mandar un mensaje- dijo apartando la mano haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos-Ya- dije sonriendo

-¿Quieres ir en mi auto?- dije nervioso _"Y si piensa que soy un loco retrabado"_

-Claro- dijo ampliando su sonrisa, le abrí la puerta del copiloto - Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-Todo por una bella dama- dije, sonriéndole

-Lo dices por quedar bien- dijo, fruncí el ceño _"¿No le agrado que le abriera la puerta?"_

-Y-yo- tartamudee _"¿Qué digo?"_

-Es una broma, es lindo saber eso- dijo, fruncí el ceño de nuevo- no todos los días llueven caballeros o chicos decentes- dijo mirando al cielo, era algo digno de contemplar. _"Después la dibujare"-pensé _ río, le seguí el juego _"Supongo que es verdad, ahora los chicos solo piensan en sexo ¿No?"_

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- dije sonriendo mientras encendía el auto

-Vamos al parque de Seattle- dijo con sus ojos brillantes y sonriendo, pero luego se le opacaron y dejo de sonreír

-¿Sucede algo?- dije mirándola. _"¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente?"_

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo frunciendo el ceño, se veía adorable.

-Hace unos segundos estaba sonriendo y ahora esta triste… todo iba bien y de repente…- mire al piso.

-Solo pensaba- dijo sonriendo- Conozco un lugar que de pronto te guste- dijo, mirando al frente.

-Ok- dije, me sentí incómodo. Ella no hablaba y yo tampoco _"Habla debe de estar incomoda"- dijo mi mente _- ¿así que te gusta los libros?- dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Solo porque en las películas las chicas aparecen lindas y huecas no signifique que todas tenemos que ser así- dijo mientras reía, me quede callado. _"¿Que se supone que tengo que responder?" _- me encanta leer, es un mundo donde puedes escapar de la realidad y pensar que eres el protagonista y pasar por todo eso- dijo viendo hacía el bosque

-Interesante teoría, pero hay libros que son tristes- dije retándola _"Parece que le gusta las bromas o que la reten"_. Sonreí a ella le encantaba hacer bromas

-Pero tienen una bonita historia, como romeo y Julieta solo por el horrible final no quita lo bueno que fue el amor de ellos- dijo mirándome con cara de burla _"Corrección, como la de nosotros"_

-Inteligente chica- voltee a mirarla mientras sonreía. _"Me odio por haberla matado, odio haber terminado como lo soy ahora… Pero me alegro de estar con ella de nuevo"_-¿Así que romeo y Julieta?- dije levantando las cejas

-Si- dijo agachando la cabeza- lo he leído miles de veces- la voltee a mirar

-Ósea ¿eres una aficionada a los libros?- dije sonriéndole

-No- dijo volteando la mirada, la observe-Ok ok lo admito lo soy, termino un libro y busco otro- dijo alzando las manos

-Eso se llama obsesión- dije mientras me reía

-Pues creo que si- dijo riéndose, señalo un lugar- Es allí- dijo apuntando a un parque. Estacione lo más cerca

-Llegamos- dije mientras me bajaba del auto, vi que estaba comenzando abrir la puerta. Corrí hacia ella- Espera, espera- dije abriendo la puerta- Yo te ayudo- dije cogiéndole la mano

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque viendo como los niños juagaban en el pasto con su familia o mascota. Habían puestos alrededores de personas vendiendo comida u objetos. Más a ya lejos de la vista humana había un pequeño puesto de juegos - Me encanta venir aquí… sientes que es otro mundo, ves a todas las personas felices no hay ni una triste, solo hay risas y sonrisas- dijo sonriendo

-Es hermoso, gracias por traerme aquí- dije parándome y viéndola a los ojos- Soy nuevo aquí- agache la cabeza, me siento nervioso

-Mira- dijo señalando un puesto de comida- Vamos Edward, hay algodón- hice cara de asco, podía comer pero eso no me llenaba- Vamos a todo el mundo le gusta… se que te gustara- dijo arrastrándome al puesto- Dame dos- dijo señalando los algodones a un viejito que estaba de tras del puesto.

-Claro señorita- dijo, pasándole dos-tome joven- dijo pasándome uno- lo mire con asco

-Gracias- dijo pasándole dinero, pero fui más rápido y le di el dinero a él. El abrió los ojos por ver tanta cantidad

-Conserve el cambio- dije, él sonrió

-Gracias joven- dijo asentí, Bella se me acerco y me sonrió

-Es muy amable de tu parte Edward- dijo cogiéndome la mano, sonreí. Me encogí de hombros

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar a los demás- dije

-Eres todo un caballero- dijo sonriendo- pero… no creas que se me ha olvidado lo del algodón- dijo sonriendo- Dale come, te gustara lo sé- dijo, acercándome el algodón de ella. Rodé los ojos y lo mordí, cerré los ojos disfrutando el sabor _"¿Hace cuánto no probaba algo así?, era delicioso"_- Y... ¿Cuál es tu criterio?- pregunto sonriendo

-Delicioso- dije mordiendo ahora del mío, río

-Lo sabía ¿Ves? Tengo razón- reí, la abrace, ella río conmigo

-Tu- dijo una señora señalándonos, nos vimos Bella y yo confundidos

-¿Disculpe?- dije

-Tú- señalo a Bella- hermana, tú y sueños- dijo dejando a Bella boque abierta

-Vamos Bella- dije susurrándole y arrastrándola

-Espera- dijo y se devolvió a la señora- ¿Por qué Dice eso?- dijo

-Tú lo sabes ya va a llegar la hora- dijo la señora

-Disculpe, vámonos Bella- dije casi arrastrándola- Eso fue extraño- dije ya cuando estábamos en el auto

-Si- susurro, predio la radio- Perdón por no…

-Tranquila- dije cogiéndole la mano. Durante todo el trayecto a Forks fue tranquilo y en un silencio cómodo, la radio llenaba el ambiente y lo hacía sentir tranquilo

-Por aquí – dijo señalando una casa, de 2 piso, estacione cerca- Gracias por traerme, y por llevarme- dijo dispuesta a bajarse, salí rápido y le abrí la puerta- creo que debo acostumbrarme- dijo sonriendo

-Tranquila, es un placer- dije haciendo una reverencia, río

-Bueno, me iré- dijo, me miro y sonrió- Gracias- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Suspire

-Adiós- dije devolviéndole el beso, sonrió y se fue a la casa. Rodé el auto, cuando me fui a subir vi que ella me observaba sonreí y sacudí el brazo en modo de despido. Subí al auto y salí directo a un lugar incierto. Busque mi celular y llame a Jasper. Al segundo timbre contesto

-Edward Anthony Cullen, llevo esperándote todo el día- suspiro- ¿Dónde estas?-dijo gruñendo

-Estoy en…- mire donde estaba- cerca al instituto- dije

-Ok nos vemos en Seattle- dijo y colgó. Rodé los ojos

-Hola hermano- dijo Rossalie, grite- Jjajajaja me encanta asustarte- dijo sonriendo

-Ja ja ja, Rosalie si fuera humano hubiera muerto- dije mirando al frente

-Pero que humor hermano- sonrío- ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mirándome con curiosidad

-A Seattle, Jasper nos espera a ya – dije manejando rápido

-A que aburrido- dijo prendió la radio; comenzó a buscar cierta emisora- Esta es- dijo comenzando a cabecear al ritmo de la música.

-¿Desde cuándo escuchas este tipo de música?- pregunte, se sonrojo

-Emm… un chico me lo enseño- dijo riéndose nerviosamente

-Hermana ¿Por qué me estas bloqueando tu mente?- dije volteando a verla

-Bueno… pues conocí a alguien- dijo, bajo la cabeza

-¿Cómo se llama?- dije sonriendo

-Emmett – dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo

* * *

Puede que mañana haya un cap sobre un Rossalie Pov para que sepan que paso con Ella y Emmett

Como lo he prometido, aparecio la salida de Bella y Edward

Pronto todos se encontraran puede que mañana o no se despues jajajajaj

Espero les haya gustado

Recuerden que acepto cada comentario (Negativo, Positivo, ayuda, apoyo etc...)

Nataly~


	7. Primer Dia

CAPITULO 6 ~

-ISABELLA- grito mi hermana

-Ya voy, ya voy- dije tratando de que no se me callera la ropa- Llegue- dije entrando a la habitación de ella

-Por fin- grito- ¿ya has pensado que ponerte?- dijo saltando de lado a lado

-Aun no- dije dejando la ropa encima de la cama- Creo que… lo típico- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Estás loca- chillo Alice- tienes que irte lo mejor que puedas, tienes que enamorarlo- dijo mirándome, voltee la mirada

-Al es fácil decirlo… pero mírame-agache la cabeza- no soy lo suficiente buena para él, no soy hermosa- sentí como unos bracitos me abrazaban

-No digas tonterías, eres hermosa- dijo abrazándome más fuerte- él es el amor de tu vida

-Lo sé- dije volteándome para abrazarla- lo hare por ti

-No quiero perderte, lo de la maldición me tiene nerviosa- dijo llorando, le seque la lagrima que estaba resbalando en su rostro- Te amo hermana y no sé qué haría si te pierdo

-No me perderás, lo lograremos

-Lo lograremos- repitió, la abrace

-Te amo hermana

-Igual- dijo sonriendo- basta de llorar – dijo levantándose- miremos lo que nos vamos a poner para mañana - dijo saltando en la cama, rodee los ojos

-Hermana ¿sabes que arruinas siempre los momentos?- dije subiéndome a la cama y comenzar a saltar con ella, la ropa volaba por todo el cuarto cayendo al piso- y tendrás que lavarla de nuevo si se ensucia- dije riéndome

-Lo sé, lo sé y tu igual sacando tus estupideces- dijo abrazándome haciendo que cayéramos en la cama, reímos.

…

-Si no te levantas ahora, tendrás la venganza- gritaba Alice

-Hazla- dije sacándole la lengua y cubriéndome más con la cobija

-Está bien- dijo, escuche como sonaba alguien buscando algo en la cocina

-Mejor me levanto- dije para mí misma, saque un pie y sentí el frío de la mañana gruñí- no quiero- dije, saque el otro y abrí los ojos. Los tape rápido la estúpida de mi hermana corrió todas las cortinas de mi cuarto- Me vengare- susurre

-Igual yo hermana- dijo Alice y sentí como caía agua fría con hielo

-Haaaa- grite, mientras la miraba

-Jjajajajjaa- dijo mirando una… ¿cámara?- quedasteis chistosa- me mire y me di cuenta que estaba ya parada y mojada desde los pies hasta la cabeza

-Corre- susurre

-Ok- salió corriendo.

Comenzamos a correr por toda la casa, ella era ágil y yo rápida. Cuando la cogía ella se escabullía de mis manos

-AYUDA- gritaba, por la calle

-CALLATE ALICE- dije gritando, me detuve; esto ya no tenía nada divertido. Correr por la calle donde los vecinos te estaban viendo como si fueras un bicho raro y con solo una camisilla de tira y un short si es que se puede llamar así y con el frío de Forks, por más que hiciera sol sentía el frío de la mañana

-YA TE CANSASTES- grito Al a más de 2 metros de distancia

-SI- grite y me dirigí a la casa bufando, siempre ganaba

-YEAH gane- dijo saltando alrededor mío, sonreí era una niña

-Si ganasteis- rugió mi estómago. Ella soltó una carcajada- y esto necesita comer- dije señalando mi estomago

-Ok vamos a desayunar y vestirnos- dijo arrastrándome a la casa, reí- Con esto si no te puedo ganar- dijo empujándome ahora, me cruce de brazos y me detuve- Ok pues has tu desayuno tu sola

-NO MENTIRAS- grite, ella río y salió corriendo la seguí.

…

-Estas hermosa- dije dándole una vuelta

-Gracias hermanita pero tu estas mejor- dijo, me ruborice.

-Exagerasteis un poquito- dije sonriendo

-Nada es exagerado, estas igual como siempre- alce una ceja- bueno si estas muy diferente solo destaque lo que se tenía que destacar y te ves muy sexy con esa ropa

-AL- grite- solo quería estar bonita no sexy- dije cruzándome de brazos- me siento rara

-¿sexy?- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-No… digo no se… o bueno si- ella volteo sonriente

-Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa- dijo cogiendo los bolsos de cada una, mire mi reloj de mano

-Vamos temprano- dije cogiendo mi bolso

-Lo sé vamos a mostrar a tu nueva tu- dijo sonriendo, me encogí de hombros _"No puedo contra ella"-pensé _– Y por cierto hoy tomaremos mi auto- dijo corriendo hacia el auto de ella que estaba frente a la casa, era muy ostentoso, con solo mirarlo te daba envidia- Vamos no mires así a mi bebé, es la primera vez que lo voy a llevar al instituto- hizo un puchero

-No he dicho nada- dije subiéndome a él, arranco sonriente y puso la radio.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo

-Si- dije sonriendo, ella me miro y me cogió la mano. Camino hacia el instituto fue cantando cada canción, pero me asustaba la velocidad de Alice

-Al mira al frente ¿nos quieres matar? Y baja un poco la velocidad- dije mirando la velocidad

-Bella pareces mamá- grito

-Vamos muy rápido – dije cogiendo fuerte mi cinturón de seguridad

-jajjajajaa – río y me saco la lengua- que chillona- dijo aun mirándome

-ALICE-grite cuando vi un auto frente a nosotras, ella freno

-Oh dios casi morimos- dijo cogiéndome más fuerte la mano, el auto del afrente pito, era… el volvo de EDWARD

-Edward- dije asustada

-Te hare caso para la próxima- dijo entrando al estacionamiento del instituto

-Eso espero- dije quitándome el cinturón

-Pero es bueno saber que llegamos sanas y a salvo

-Bueno…

-ESTAN LOCAS- grito una chica- PUDIERON MATARNOS Y MATARSE EN QUE PENSABAN…

-Disculpa no nuestra intención- dijo Alice, voltee a ver a la chica y era… ROSSALIE

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo- soy Rossalie Cullen

-Alice Swan y mi hermana Isabella Swan- dijo señalándome

-Bella- dije saliendo del auto

-Mucho gusto- dijo abrazándonos a las dos

-Presiento que seremos mejores amigas- dijo Alice

-Eso espero- dijo sonriendo- esperen un momento- dijo saliendo a correr donde estaba el volvo, vi como hablaba con un chico rubio, _"debe de ser Jasper"-pensé _.Vi que mi hermana estaba igual que yo

-Bella- dijo él a mi espalda, voltee con mi hermana al mismo tiempo

-Edward- susurre

-Oh Bella- dijo abrazándome- disculpa no te vi- dijo mirándome el rostro buscando algo en ella- ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupado

-Lo estoy- dije abrazándolo más fuerte _"¿Qué me pasa?"_

-Es bueno saberlo, lo lamento enserio no era mi…

-Tranquilo, olvídemelo, mira- dije señalando mi cuerpo- estoy en una sola pieza sana y salva- dije sonriendo- sigo viva.-Reí, pero vi como su rostro cambiaba a dolor- Emm… te presento a mi hermana- dije señalándola- Alice, Edward, Edward, Alice- dije señalándolo a cada uno

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alice

-El gusto es mío- dijo abrazándola, ella me miro y sonrió

-VOLVI- grito Rossalie- Esto… ¿se conocen?- dijo señalando a Alice y Edward que aun seguían abrazados

-Si – dijimos todos a unisón

-Wow… bueno les presento a Jasper- dijo cogiendo a un chico de gancho

-Mucho gusto señoritas- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es mío señor- dijo Alice ¿haciendo una reverencia?, todos nos miramos con cara de ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que reclamar mi horario- dijo Rossalie viendo a Edward y bueno… Jasper estaba en una burbuja con Alice _"Parece que hay química"_

-Te acompaño- dijo Edward, me abrazo mientras se acercaba a mi oído- Nos vemos luego- dijo sonriendo asentí

-Espero encontrarme de nuevo contigo Señorita- dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mano de Alice

-Igual mente caballero- dijo sonriendo

-Un gusto haberte conocido Isabella- dijo Jasper _"¿Cuándo le dije mi nombre?"_

-Igualmente- dije sonriendo

- Adiós- dijeron todos mientras se alejaban

-¿Desde cuando haces reverencias?- dije volteando a ver a Alice que miraba hacía Jasper- Oye- dije chasqueando los dedos frente a ella- Tierra llamando a Alice- dije poniéndome frente a ella

-¿Qué?- dijo moviendo la cabeza

-Esto que… mejor olvídalo nos vemos en el almuerzo- dije caminando

-OK-grito. Mientras me dirigía a mi casillero observe que todo el mundo me observaba

-Estas muy linda Bella- dijo Mike

-Gracias- dije caminando más rápido

-Mire que preciosura anda por acá- dijo Tyler

-¿Dónde estabas escondida Bellita?-dijo alguien

-La llevare a mi cama esta semana- dijo alguien camine lo más rápido que pude a mi casillero, lo abrí rápidamente

-Aush, nuevo look y agresiva que combinación- dijo Jake

-Jake, perdona- dije viendo como se le comenzaba a inflamar el pómulo

-No es nada preciosa- dijo alzando una ceja-¿Que paso con Bella?

-Alice- dije a modo de explicación

-Lo sabía- dijo sonriendo- ¿Te ayudo?- dijo señalando mis libros

-Si gracias- die pasándole la mitad, pero los tomos todos

-Y este cambio es por…

-Una apuesta- dije rápidamente

-Hay un poco de mentira hay- me ruborice

-No…

-Ok no lo digas, no importa sigues siendo la misma- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me sonroje más

-Jake…

-Ok, ok dejo de molestarte

-Gracias- dije entrando al salón que me tocaba con él

-Odio Geometría…

-¿Por qué toca sacar números? Son solo figuras- dije imitando la voz de él, reímos

-Bien hecho Swan- dijo riendo

-Tomen todos sus asientos- dijo nuestro profesor gruñón

-Como mande capitán- susurro Jake y se fue marchando hacia su puesto habitual, imite y me senté en el primer puesto vacío que encontré

-Hola- dijo alguien al lado mío

-Hola- dije volteando a ver era…- JAMES- grite

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- dijo acariciándome las piernas, las quite rápido

-Con permiso- dije levantándome y buscando otra mesa, había una sola al lado del profesor- mejor eso que estar con…

-Disculpe- dijo Edward, voltee a mirarlo. Corrí rápidamente a la mesa, puse mi bolsito y trate de ocultarme- Disculpe profesor estaba reclamando esto y…

-Cullen ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor furioso odiaba que llegáramos tarde y detestaba a los estudiantes nuevos, el asintió- Bien siéntese aquí- dijo señalando mi mesa- Al lado de…¿Swan?- dijo mirándome

-Si señor- dije saliendo de mi escondite, voltee a verlo y vi sus ojos, sentí como el tiempo se detenía en ese instante y que solo existíamos nosotros dos, mira a otro lado- cálmate- me dije a mi misma

-¿Qué espera señor Cullen?- dijo el profesor mirándonos a los dos- ¿Se conocen?- pregunto

-No

-Si- Dijimos a la vez

-Está bien, siéntese señor. Bienvenido al Instituto de Forks y a mi clase si tiene alguna duda me habisa

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa,_ "cálmate corazón"- dije a mi corazón que estaba latiendo muy rápido_

-Hola- susurre

-¿Segura que quieres que te hable?- dijo ¿dolido?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte

-Porque dijisteis que no me conocías- dijo mirando hacía la nada

-No era mi intención… Pensé que te incomodaría que todos…. Pues

-¿Qué me incomodaría que me vieran contigo?- dijo volteándome a ver y cogiendo mis manos- eso nunca- dijo soltando una mano mía y acariciándome la mejilla, me sonroje

-Edward sabes es raro esto- dije cogiéndole la mano

-Lo se- dijo dándome un apretón en la mano y dirigiendo la mirada al frente vi como el profesor nos volteaba a ver

La clase paso rápidamente como nunca había pasado, con Edward nos mandábamos miradas y abecés nos cogíamos la mano. Sonó el timbre anunciando el cambio de clase

-¿Qué te toca?- dijo Edward abrazándome

- Historia ¿y tú?- pregunte abrazándolo por la cintura

-Igual si quieres…

-BELLA- grito Jake, gruñí

-JAKE- dije separándome lamentablemente de Edward

-¿Vamos a clases?- dijo mirándome y luego miro a Edward- Hola ¿eres nuevo verdad?- dijo extendiéndole la mano, Edward se la estrecho pero no de buena manera

-Claro… Edward esto ¿vamos?- dije cogiéndole la mano inconscientemente

-Después te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con Rossalie y Jasper – dijo apartando mi mano de la de él

-Está bien- susurre

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Te quiero- susurre bajito _"Ojala no me escuche"- pensé_

-Yo con mi vida- dijo susurrándome en el oído, me sonroje. Observe como se iba

-Vamos Bells- dijo Jake abrazándome

-Claro- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-He escuchado que van a dejar avanzar estudiantes

-¿Qué?- dije parando en seco

-Si, como Alice si ella saca buenas notas este semestre ella podrá estar con nosotros- explico, sonreí

-Osea… ella… Haaaaaa- grite

-Shhhh- dijo Jake tapándome la boca con su enorme mano- no querrás dejar sordo a medio Instituto

-Que chistoso- dije sacándole la lengua- tenemos que ayudarla- dije abrazándolo- ¿me vas ayudar?- dije haciendo mi mejor puchero

-Emmm… no lo sé ese puchero es muy tentador pero…- puso una pose de pensamiento- ¿Qué gano con eso?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Amistad?- dije ampliando mi sonrisa

-Bahhh, que cursi- dijo abrazándome- ¿qué tal una cita?- me tense inmediatamente- No, no es como tú lo piensas es solo como amigos- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- dándole una sonrisa un poco insegura

-¿Amistad?- dijo ampliando su sonrisa

-Lo pensare- dije sonriendo

-Con eso basta- dijo abrazándome y volviéndome a guiar al salón-Oh- dijo mire al frente y estaba el profesor sentado en la mesa

-Tomen asiento- dijo el profesor viéndonos entrar

-Gracias- dijimos, busque una mesa sola y me senté inconscientemente puse mi maleta sobre la silla de al lado

-Ok no me sentare hay- dijo Jake mirando el asiento y dirigiéndose a otro

-Jake no…

-No tranquila, por el nuevo… entiendo- dijo sonriendo falsamente, suspire

-Disculpe- dijo agitado él, levante rápido la mirada que la tenía agachada- No encontraba el salón

-Siga- dijo el profesor volviendo a revisar unos papeles que tenía

-Gracias- dijo me miro y sonrió- Me has guardado puesto- dijo sentándose en él _"¿Cuándo quite la maleta?" _

-Si- dije viendo mi maleta encima de mi mesa, sacudí la cabeza- así que…

-Así que…- dijo haciendo señas para que continuara

-Te gusta llegar tarde- dije ocultando mi sonrisa

-Algo- dijo sonrojándose

-Oh dios he hecho sonrojarte- dije tocándole la mejilla- pero llegar tarde es malo- me miro raro- digo…- dije apartando la mano de su mejilla y me vi atrapada en esas esmeraldas verde- llegarías tarde a todas nuestras citas y…- rápido reaccione y me tape la boca _"¡QUE DIJE! Que no sea lo que pienso"_

-No lo haría- dijo sonriendo y cogiendo mi mano- seria puntual apenas cambia la hora del reloj y esa es la hora llegare- dijo mirándome a los ojos, alguna parte de mi sabía que lo que me decía era verdad

-Pero… bueno no… arg olvídalo- dije volteando mi cuerpo y agachando la cabeza_ "Nunca tendremos una cita"_

-¿No tendríamos una cita?- dijo levantando mi cabeza y voltiandola haciendo que lo viera- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo

-Exacto y…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo volviendo a decir

-No esto ¿me estas pidiendo que salga contigo?- dije confundida

-Si- dijo sonriendo

-Si- dije sonriendo _"Que alguien me pellizque ¿esto si está pasando?"_

-Gracias- dijo y volteando a mirar al profesor

-Por…

-Bueno hablaremos de los orígenes de las guerras más importantes…

Estaba enamorada de él eso no lo podía ocultar… pero él, él era otro cuento puede que sintiera algo por mí solo por la maldición pero llegarme amar ¿eso es posible?, y ¿podría enamorarlo? ¿Hacerlo cambiar y hacerlo sentir lo que yo ciento por él? ¿es nuestro destino?¿o moriré por él?¿moriré por amor?

* * *

Diculpenmen lo se demore siglos en subir cap, he tenido varios problemas con mi tiempo organización de mi vida y actividades que ahora hago

Pero tranquilas no dejare la novela, ya he arreglado y organizado lo mejor que puedo para subir cap, me emocione tanto que no pude esperar hasta el viernes para subir este cap. Subire otro el viernes cueste lo que cueste y ya todo se normalizara subire cap cada viernes hasta que termine la novela.

Bueno si quieres saber cuales son los atuendos de Bella y Alice les dejo un link de POLYVORE, lo se POLYVORE nooooo peo chicas disculpenmen no soy buena describiendo atuendos asi que tuve que recorrer a esto

bella/set?id=134045054

bella/set?id=134045054

Se que lo que he hecho no tiene perdon, pero bueno subire cap todos los viernes por mas que me pase algo

Terminando todo las quiero mushisisisisisimo extrañaba el mundo de Al y Bell quien lo diria prefiero el mundo loco y extraño de ellas

Nataly~


	8. ¡QUE HE HECHO! Alice Pov

Como he prometido un nuevo Cap

* * *

CAPITULO 7 ~

Alice Pov

No puedo creerlo es él, esto es muy loco, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?

-Señorita Swan ¿podría prestar un poco de atención a la clase?- dijo el profesor furioso

-Claro- dije sarcásticamente- Como diga querido profesor- dije rodando los ojos

-Pero que…

-Disculpe- dijo el director entrando al salón- Hola chicos-volteo a ver al profesor- Tomare solo 5 minutos

-Continúe- dijo el profesor sentándose a la silla mientras bufaba _"JA"-Pensé_

-Les tengo una propuesta grandiosa- todos los miramos extrañados- Los que este semestre saquen buenas nota podrá subir de grado- dijo mirando nuestra cara, cada uno de nosotros volteábamos a ver a los demás y con la boca en forma de "O"- Así que chicos como sé que esto no será tan fácil les he traído ayuda- dijo señalando hacia la puerta, de ella comenzó a entras varios estudiantes o "NERDS" como les dicen, pero uno me llamo la atención era rubio se parecía a Jasper pero no me podía fijar bien pues llevaba la cara agachada- Les presento a sus tutores- dijo aplaudiendo- Ángela Weber- Mostro a la amiga de mi hermana, no éramos cercanas- Marcus Y Caius Vulturi- dijo mostrando a los dos hermanos que eran unos científicos locos- Y por último Jasper Whitlock

-¿Él?- susurre

-Ellos serán sus tutores, los que quieran tomar esta oportunidad y necesitan ayuda pueden dirigirse a cada uno de ellos, ellos gustoso aceptaran ¿verdad chicos?- dijo el directo volteando a verlos con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro chicos-hablo Ángela- Pueden considerarnos sus amigos- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno eso es todo- dijo mirándonos- profesor puede continuar- dijo retirándose con los chicos

-Ese rubio está muy guapo- dijo la estúpida de maría

-Lo sé, es el sueño de cualquier mujer- dijo la descerebrada de Irina

-Él es mío- dijo María callándola

-Las personas no tienen dueños- dije volteándome para verlas- Además él sabe lo que hace- dije sonriendo y volteándome

-¿A si? y ¿Cómo sabes cariño?- dijo María

-¿No se nota? Ha perdón- dije tocándome el pecho- tú no tienes cerebro y las pocas neuronas que tienes las usas es solo para adularte y decir cosas estúpidas- escupí

-Ja ja- río sarcásticamente- veremos quién es más estúpida- dijo arreglándose un mechón del cabello

-"que comience el juego" dije recordando la frase de mi película favorita (SAW)

…

-Hermana- dije corriendo con mi bandeja llena de comida hacia ella

-Ten cui…- sentí como mi trasero comenzaba a doler y vi como mi comida salía volando a cada dirección

-Haaaa- grito Tanya la hermana mayor de María

-Estas bien- dijo mi hermana levantándome

-No- dije mirando mi ropa- he untado mi camisa- dije corriendo al baño

-Al espérame- oí como gritaba mi hermana, disminuyendo mi carrera - Esto se puede arreglar tranquila- dijo sonriendo- ¿has sabido la nueva noticia?- dijo sonriendo

-¿La de subir de grado? Si ya la he oído- dije

-Y…

-¿Y?...- dije entrando al baño

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Bell's soy muy mala, dudo poder pasar- dije abriendo el grifo del agua y tratando de remover la mancha sin ningún resultado- Está empeorando- dije refiriéndome a la mancha

-Yo te puedo ayudar, se que no soy buena en todo pero…

-Jasper es tutor- dije interrumpiéndola

-Esa es buena noticia- dijo

-Si… pero, hermana no me quiero ilusionar

-Lo bueno es que a ti puede que te quiera de verdad y no por una estúpida maldición-dijo quitándome la camisa

-No seas tan mala contigo- dije ayudándola- toma-dije pasándosela

-Soy realista Alice- dijo echándole jabón de manos y comenzando a restregar- ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien cuando estas cegado?

-Dicen que el amor es ciego-dije recordando el dicho

-Pues que mal dicho- me senté en el piso, mientras la observaba

-Qué mala- dije haciendo una voz gruesa, ella solo seguía con su labor- Isabella piensa algo positivo, deja de pensar eso yo sé que todo saldrá bien- dije

-No me quiero lastimar- dijo prendiendo el secador de manos

-Yo sé por qué te lo digo- dije recordando mi sueño

-¿A si y porque?- dijo secando la camisa

-Él dijo que: por más que sea una maldición no me importara, se de quien me enamore, de esta persona- dije parándome mientras la señalaba -de la única persona que me hace sentir el único de la tierra, que me hace perder en esos ojos chocolates que más amo y que nunca me cansare de verlos- la tome del mentón y la mire a los ojos- eres diferente a las demás, única, y no habrá maldición, persona o cosa que me impida estar contigo- la abrace, vi que ya estaba llorando- te amo aunque no lo creas por esa estúpida maldición pero yo sé lo que siento - dije relatando lo que él dijo en el sueño- ¿Mejor?- pregunte

-Mejor-asintió-Vamos debe de estar en la cafetería- dijo pasándome la camisa ya seca. Me la puse rápidamente

-Vamos- asintió cogió mi mano y comenzó a obligarme a correr- Vamos apúrate Al- dijo corriendo cada vez más rápido

-¿Quieres que te recuerde hermana que tengo físico de una tortuga gorda?- dije riendo con ella

-Exagerada- dijo "esquivando a las personas"

-Un poco admití- gracias a la rapidez de mi hermana y mis pucheros para disculparme con las personas que chocábamos llegamos rápido a la cafetería

-Llegamos- dijo sonriendo- a ya están- dijo señalando a la última mesa

-Actúa normal- dije acercándola a la barra de bandeja- Toma una no querrás ir sin nada- dije riendo por su cara de enamorada

-NO- grito haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos

-Te gusta llamar mucho la atención hermana ya lo sé- dije haciendo la fila

-Hay- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Toma algo y vámonos- dije un poco irritada

-Ok- dijo tomando una pizza y una Coca-Cola, la imite no tenia hambre

-Busquemos puestos- dije mirando a todas las mesas llenas

-¿No se supones que…

-Lo se- dije entendiéndola mientras tocaba mi oreja

-Entiendo- dijo haciendo que buscaba una mesa

- Oh ya se- dije mirando a la mesa de ellos que tenían 3 sillas vacias- Deberíamos pedirles a ellos que si podemos sentarnos con ellos- dije acercándome a ellos, mi corazón se detuvo cuando note que Jasper no despegaba los ojos de mi- Hola- dije saludándolo pero con la bandeja aun en mis manos- ¿Podemos sentarnos?- dije señalando las dos sillas

-Claro-dijo Rossalie, note que Edward no estaba

-Gracias- dijo Bella agachando la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento la imite

-¿Y Edward?-hice la pregunta que sabía que mi hermana quería formular

-Una oxigenta vino y le pidió que si podían hablar y el la siguió- dijo revolviendo su ensalada de frutas

-Como siempre un caballero- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

-¿Saben cómo se llama?- dijo Bella mirando a Rossalie y sacándome de mi trance _"Debo dejar de quedarme viéndolo como tonta"_

-¿Tamy?- pregunto Ross mirando a Jasper

-Tanya- la corrigió Jasper, Bella bufo y agacho la cabeza-¿Pasa algo Bella?- dijo Jasper cogiéndole la mano, suspire ahora le tenía celos a Bella a mi propia hermana.

-No es que no me agrada- dijo mirando haci otro lado

-Es una deserebrada ¿verdad?- pregunto Rossalie

-Ross- la reprendió Jaz

-Vamos se nota y se huele a kilómetros- dijo cruzándose de hermanos

-Llegue- dijo Edward un poco agitado

-Hasta que te soltó –dijo Rossalie sarcástica

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Jasper mirándola- Bella- dijo Jaz tomandole la mano

-No es nada, si me disculpan- dijo tomando su bandeja intacta

-Bella- dijo Edward

-¿Si?- dijo Bella mirando a todos menos a Edward

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo esperanzado

-No quiero ir sola- dijo fría y se marcho

-Adiós- dije , cogí rápidamente mi bandeja y me fui corriendo tras de ella

-ALICE-grito Edward, frene en seco

-Dime- dije impaciente

-Trata de… Dile… Esto… Perdón- dijo

-Ok- dije saliendo a correr y pensando en que lugar estaria- Ya se

-Bell's- dije mirando cerca al árbol que ella siempre visita cuando queria estar sola o solo queria paz

-Al- dijo parándose rápidamente y abrazándome

-Oh mi bebé- dije abrazándola más fuerte-¿Por qué salisteis así?-dije quitándole unos mechones que estaban en la cara de ella y secándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de ella.

-Me quiero ir- dijo abrazándome- No quiero soportar esto… creo que estoy celosa- dijo agachándola la cabeza- y tengo odio- dijo levantando la cara- y odio eso, odio sentirme débil, mostrar mi debilidad- dijo apretando los puños

-Bebé solo cálmate- dije abrazándola

-No Alice- dijo alejándome de ella, sentí como las lágrimas trataban de salirse _"Eso Dolió"_- No quiero que me tengan lastima

-No te tengo lastima Isabella- dije ya furiosa y llorando- Te quiero por eso no quiero que sufras, si quieres vete. Ve a la casa y te calmas

-Lo siento Al- dijo abrazándome-me cegó la rabia, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso- dijo abrazándome más- vamos

-No yo me quedo necesito sacar buenas notas ¿recuerdas? Además se que necesitas estar sola- dije sonriendo y abrazándola

-Gracias hermaniwis- dijo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento

-BELLA- grite, ella volteé- ¿COMO IRE A CASA?-grite

-NO LO SE ADIOS- grito

-ARGG-grite, fui arrastrando los pies hasta mi salón

-Y así es un método muy fácil para…

-Disculpen- dije entrando, vi que Jasper estaba dictando la clase, sonrio

-Entra- me dijo, asentí. Sentí como varios pares de ojos me seguía, opte por tomar el ultimo asiento cuando me senté observe qque todas las chicas estaban e las primeras filas cerca de Jasper. Bufe

-Patético ¿verdad?- dijo Peter

-Demasiado- dije observando todavía al frente- ¿Y el profesor? ¿Qué es esto?- dije furiosa

-Es por la noticia del director y el profesor no lo se, nos dejos con el- dijo señalando a Jasper

-Wow-solo supe responder eso

-¿Y porque Alice Swan ha llegado tarde esta ves?- dijo riendo, reí con él

-Mi hermana- dije a modo de respuesta

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- dijo haciéndome cosquillas

- No para- dije lo más pasito que pude- El amor la tiene mal- dije tratando de apartarlo

-Dime todo Alice, puedo durar así todo el rato- dijo susurrándome en el oído típico de él, reí

-Amor querido amigo- dije riendo- NO JAJAJAJAJA- grite

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Jasper observándonos, vi furia en sus hermoso ojos azules

-No disculpe- dijo Peter

-Nombre- dijo Jasper serio

-Peter- dijo mirándome- si ves lo que ocasionas- dijo susurrando

-No fue mi culpa- dije susurrando

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo mirándonos

-Claro disculpe no volverá a pasar- dije mirando a Peter

-Lo que ella dijo-dijo Peter

-Bueno como decía...- continuo hablando Jasper

-Que cascarrabias podría pasar por un señor de 30 años hasta creo que tiene más genio un tipo de esa edad- dijo riendo pasito Peter

-Oye- dije dándole un codazo- mejor callémonos y pongamos cuidado puede que nos sirva- dije sacando una libreta para anotar

-Que aguafiestas- dijo cruzándose de brazos

"La clase" por así decirlo paso lentamente Peter me tiraba papeles, jugaba con mi cabello, o trataba de veces Jasper lo encontró haciendo una de estas tantas actividades y solo nos ignoraba

-Me ha encantado la clase aunque no sé de qué se trataba-dijo riendo- es bueno tenerte como compañera de pupitre- dijo abrazándome y despeiná ñí

-Lamento no decir lo mismo- dije riendo- eres un fastidio

-Gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia, reí. Salimos al estacionamiento hasta que vi el lugar vacío en donde debería estar mi auto-Genial tendré que irme a pie- dije gruñendo

-¿te llevo?- dijo Peter

-Pero tú no tienes carro y vives a solo a 2 cuadras- dije

-Puedo soportarte-dijo riendo y acuclillándose para que me subiera-ni loca- dije

-Oh pero que aguafiestas- dijo

-ALICE- grito Rossalie

-Vamos- dije tomando de la mano a Peter

-Tu te lo pierdes- dijo susurrandome en el oido sonreí, cuando me acerque note que Rossalie me miraba extraño y Jasper miraba la mano de Peter y la mía unida con odio- Dime- dije apartando rápidamente la mano de la de Peter

-Quería preguntarte donde ha estado Bella, hoy la nombraron en la clase que tenia-pregunto Ross aun mirándome extraño

-Bella se fue, tuvo una emergencia- dije

-¿Y el auto? ¿Cómo te iras?- dijo Jasper me encogí de hombros

-Se lo llevo, caminare- dije

-Yo te llevo- dijo Jasper, iba aceptar pero Peter me cogió de la mano

-Perdón Peter me va a llevar- dije mirándolo él me sonrió

-Pero si el no tiene auto- dijo Jasper con repugnancia

-Oye…- dijo Peter pero lo interrumpí

-No tiene nada de malo caminar- dije cruzándome de brazos- Ademas no es la primera ves que me voy caminando a casa- mentí

-Yo te llevo- dijo cogiéndome del brazo

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- dije tratando de soltarme

-Suéltala- dijo Peter apartándome de él

-Ella ira conmigo- dijo intentando cogerme pero fui más rápida y me posee detrás de Peter

-Yo me ire con él- dije cogiendo la mano de Peter y comenzando a caminar

-No te iras con él-dijo agarrándome la mano

-Mira como lo hago – dije cogiendo más fuerte la mano de Peter- Adiós Ross- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Así se hace- me susurro en el oído, sonrió y me guiño un ojo, Salí con el mentón en alto caminando de la mano con Peter viendo la cara de indignación de Jasper sonreí y le guiñe un ojo

-Eres mala- dijo Peter después de 5 minutos

-Te había aceptado además porque no disfrutar tu compañía- dije sonriendo y abrazándole el brazo

-Lo sé- dijo limpiándose lagrimas falsas- soy un amor

-Tonto- dije dándole un puño leve

-¿Cómo dijo señorita Swan?

-TONTO-grite

-Repítelo- Dijo deteniéndose frente a mí

-TONTO- grite

-Te vas arrepentir- dijo me cogió como un costal de papas y comenzó a correr

-BAJAME-grite y patalee

-No – dijo y siguió corriendo vi como sus zapatos subían y bajaba, la cera pasaba rápido, el paisaje pasaba y sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se tensionaban con cada paso que daba- ¿Estas bien?-dijo parando la carrera

-Claro es muy cómodo que te carguen como un costal de papas y que corran es muy cómodo si quieres continua- dije sarcásticamente

-Ok- dijo haciendo que iba a volver a correr

-NO-grite, rio, sentí como me bajaba me tambalee un poco pero él nunca me soltó

-Vamos súbete- dijo acuclillándose. Hice caso- Buena chica- dijo volviendo a correr

-¿Nunca te cansas?- dije viendo que no estaba agitado o mostrando señal de cansancio

-No- dijo- me he acostumbrado

-¿Entrenas?- dije y note como se sonrojaba

-Si, me he puesto en forma, soy todo un galan- dijo imitando la voz de un actor favorito de él, reí

El camino a casa fue chistes y risas, en ningún momento me sentí culpable por lo que había pasado con Jasper.

-Llegamos- dijo bajándome

-Wow no te has cansado- dije mirándolo a los ojos, en ellos solo veía alegría

-Un poco- dijo cogiendose las rodillas

-Quieres algo de tomar-dije sacando mis llaves

-No tranquila- dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello

-Perdón por lo que paso con Jasper y gracias por todo-dije sonriéndole y abrazándolo

-No fue nada -dijo posando sus manos en mi cintura

-Si lo fue- dije tratando de quitar sus manos de mi cintura

-Ok como digas-dijo quitando una mano y tomando mi mejilla- eres hermosa-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Se acerco lentamente hacia mi, nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban- eres perfecta- dijo posando sus labios en los míos, instintivamente moví mis labios a la par de los de él; pase mis manos por el cuello de él y comencé a jugar con uno de sus rizos,el beso duro hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aire

-Peter ¿que ha sido esto?- dije quitando las manos de él de mi cintura

-Lo se perdón-dijo agachado la cabeza- Al me gustas desde hace mucho, quería solo intentarlo- dijo tomando mi mejilla

-Tengo que pensarlo- dije evitando la mirada de él

- Me tengo que ir- dijo dándome un casto beso- te quiero Swan- vi como se alejaba corriendo, cuando lo perdí de vista entre rápidamente a la casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación, avente mi maleta a un lugar de mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama

-HAAAA-grite

-¿Alice ya llegasteis?- dijo Bell's entrando a mi habitación

-¿Qué he hecho?- dije sentandome mientras tocaba mis labios

-¿Qué?- dijo

-¡QUE HE HECHO!- grite, corrí al cuarto del baño, cerré con seguro la puerta y comencé a lavarme los labios ferozmente-espero que no hay visto nada

* * *

Pobre Bella ya esta sufriendo los celos... Yo reaccionaria así

Wow Alice se ha besado con Peter (lo se yo ni medi cuentas cuando lo escribi cuando lo leí me sorprendí) que creen por que habra reaccionado así

Ya estoy haciendo los caps mas largos he mejorado ¡yeah!

Ya saben si quieren darme una idea, opinión, critica o correcciones acepto cualquier cosa puede ayudarme

Subo hoy el cap porque creo que se quiere ir el Internet y no quiero dejarlas sin cap

Nataly~

PD: Recuerden que subo cap cada viernes si no subo tendre una buena escusa :D


	9. Dolor, Citas, Sueños

CAPITULO 8~

-BELLA- grito Alice volteé- ¿COMO IRÉ A CASA?-grito

-NO LO SE ADIÓS- grite y Salí corriendo

-ARGG-grito, me mordí la lengua para no reírme, corrí a mi casillero y saque los libros que tenían tarea y los metí a mi maleta que tenía hay, deje mi bolso

-Después vendré por el- dije cerrando el casillero, me dirigí al casillero hasta que sentí un aire frió

-Bella- dijeron, voltee a ver quién era pero no vi a nadie- Bella- repitieron cerca de mi oído

-Ha-grite pero me taparon la boca

-Shhh- dijo Edward quitando la mano de mi boca- ¿te asuste?- dijo sonriendo de lado

-No me asustaste- dije cruzándome de brazos- Casi me matas- dije emprendiendo mi marcha

-Bella espérame- dijo cogiéndome del brazo- ¿Por qué salisteis prácticamente corriendo del comedor?- dijo intentando verme a los ojos

-No te tengo que dar explicaciones- dije zafándome rápido

-Pero quiero una- dijo interponiéndose en mi camino

-Edward- dije tratando de esquivarlo

-Solo respondeme y te dejare ir- dijo cogiéndome de los hombros

-¿Quieres una respuesta?- dije el asintió- Bien aquí viene tu estúpida respuesta- tome aire- Tenia rabia, rabia contigo, conmigo por no ser lo suficiente para ti, no ser lo…-me interrumpió posando sus labio con los míos, trataba de liberarme pero era de saberse que era más fuerte que yo- suéltame- dije forcejando pero no me dejaba, me canse de negarme ese placer que él me estaba dando con este beso que ambos necesitábamos; me soltó cuando noto que me quedaba sin aire- Vaya forma de arreglar las cosas- dije furiosa y frustrada .Salí corriendo, subí rápido al auto y vi por el retrovisor que él estaba mirándome triste- Arg te odio- dije y me baje del auto aun con mi maleta

-Bella yo…

-No digas nada- dije tomándolo desprevenido y dándole otro beso que fue más apasionado que el primero si es que eso era posible

-¿Qué me pasa contigo?- pregunto

-No lo sé- dije tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración y más mi corazón- me tengo que ir- dije agachando la cabeza

-Te quiero- dijo cerca a mis labios, asentí. Subí rápido al auto antes de hacer otra estupides

-Soy una estúpida- dije arrojando mi maleta, prendí mi auto y Salí rápido del estacionamiento, no me importo esta vez la velocidad y tampoco me importo por si la policía me veía conduciendo así- A la mierda todo- dije acelerando más, pase varios semáforos en rojo pero no me importo; cuando divise mi casa aminore la velocidad- dulce hogar- dije en un suspiro, estacione lo mejor que pude el auto y me baje aporreando la puerta del auto con furia- ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?- dije gritándole al auto sé que el auto no tiene la culpa pero necesitaba gritarle a alguien o bueno a algo. Entre aporreando la puerta de la casa y lanzando por el aire mis cosas- Necesito una ducha- dije desvistiéndome en el camino, no me importo haber dejado varias prendas por el camino, abrí el grito del agua y me metí sin importarme la temperatura, todo estaba bien hasta que sonó el estúpido teléfono-Argg- gruñí tome la toalla más cercana, baje corriendo a la sala con la toalla en vuelta en mi cuerpo mientras escurría agua. Tome el teléfono - ¿Diga?- dije furiosa

_-¿Hija?- dijo mamá desde la otra línea_

-Ma- dije olvidando mi enfado- te he extrañado mucho- dije sentándome en el sofá

_-También te extraño cariño- dijo mamá escuche en el fondo que decían dile que yo también la extraño- Cállate cariño déjame hablar con mi hija_

-¿Cuándo vuelven?- dije tratando de no reírme de mis padres

_-En una semana cariño, tomaremos una semana para descansar tu papá y yo y luego volveremos- dijo _

_-Y para hacerles la vida imposible- dijo papá_

_-Charlie- grito mamá_

-Jjajajaja- reí- te he extrañado demasiado papá, extraño cuando hacías planes con Al para despertarme- dije sonriendo

_-Igual cariño- dijo con voz melancólica- pronto estaremos a ya- dijo riendo-¿cariño?- pregunto papá_

-Dime pa- dije

_-¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?- dijo con un tono de inocencia_

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?- dije un poco asustada

_-Nos han llamado del instituto y no lo contaron ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Es una historia muy larga- dije suspirando

_-Tengo tiempo- dijo en modo cerio_

_-Es mentira, Charlie las llamadas no son gratis, después le harás tu interrogatorio- dijo mamá_

_-Está bien, me la debes- dijo papá- te quiero cariño y tu madre también cuida a tu hermana- dijo mandando un beso_

-Los amo- dije y oí como la línea se cortaba, sonriente volví al baño y tome una ducha rápida- tengo que organizar esto- dije mirando tono el desorden que había ocasionado, comencé recogiendo mi ropa, luego mi maleta y los libros que se habían salido de ella, puse mis llaves en la mesita de centro, seque el piso y trate de arreglar un poco mi cuarto- Perfecto- dije mirando a mi alrededor, escuche como gruñía mi estómago- tengo hambre – dije corriendo hacia la cocina prepare un pequeño sándwich y tome un jugo que había en la nevera, me senté en mi cama y saque mi libro nuevo de "Hija de humo y hueso" y comencé a leer, el tiempo perdió sentido para mi hasta que sonó de nuevo el teléfono, corrí a la sala y conteste- ¿Diga?

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Jake_

-Bien- dije sonriendo- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dije ahora preocupándome

_-Nada solo quería saber lo dela propuesta que te hice- dijo nervioso_

-¿Cuál propuesta?- dije haciéndome la desentendida

_-Lo de la cita- dijo suspirando_

-La cita… esto… no lo sé… Jake- dije pensando en que decirle

_-Sera como amigos… solo decía- dijo, lo imagine agachando la cabeza y jugando con el cable viejo del teléfono_

-Está bien- dije suspirando

_-Solo…Espera ¿Dijisteis si?- dijo casi gritando_

-Exacto eso es lo que he dicho- dije ya perdiendo la paciencia

_-Ok, hablamos mañana - dijo y colgó_

-Ok- dije rodando los ojos y volviendo a tomar mi lectura. Sentí como alguien entraba a la casa rápido y subía rápido

-¿Alice ya llegasteis?- dije entrando a la habitación de mi hermana

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo tocándose los labios

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-¡QUE HE HECHO!- grito y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño

-Alice ábreme- dije golpeando la puerta

-¡QUE HE HECHO!- volvió a gritar y escuche como algo se rompía

-ALICE ÁBREME- dije ya desesperada

-DÉJAME- grito

-ALICE POR FAVOR ÁBREME LA PUERTA- escuche como quitaba el seguro entre rápido y vi que el espejo estaba roto y que la mano de ella estaba sangrando- Alice ¿Qué te has hecho?- dije arrodillándome mientras tomaba la mano de ella

-Haciendo que el dolor pare- dijo tocándose el pecho

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dije buscando un botiquín

-He besado a Peter- dijo tocándose los labios, note que estaban rojos he hinchados y tenía el labio roto

-¿Él te hizo esto?- dije tocándole los labios

-No, solo no quería volver a pensar en los labios de él, no me quiero sentir culpable- dijo abrazándome

-Al déjame curarte las manos- dije y ella me extendió las manos- ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso?- dije desinfectando las heridas

-Lo he besado eso es lo que te puedo decir y… - dijo agachando la cabeza- y lo he disfrutado, me ha gustado, lo desee en un momento y me hizo olvidar un momento de mis problemas pero me siento culpable, sucia, siento que lo he engañado- dijo viéndome a los ojos y vi que estaba llorando

-¿A quién engañasteis?- pregunte vendándole la mano, tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla pero sé que esto la haría sentir peor así que me contuve

-A Los dos- dijo mirando los vidrios que estaban regados en el piso

-¿A los dos? ¿Quiénes son?-pregunte

-Jasper y Peter- la mire con cara de continua- veras a Peter porque lo deje que me besara no lo detuve y lo estoy engañando haciéndolo pensar que lo quiero y a Jasper…-lloro- porque a él lo amo y no quiero que piense mal-tomo aire- no quiero perderle- dijo quitando las manos y agarrándose a mi cuello

-Cariño esto pasara- dije abrazándola fuertemente- date una ducha y te acuestas a dormir estas agotada- dije tomando una toalla y llenando la bañera

-Gracias- dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa, Salí del cuarto en busca de una escoba y de un recogedor

-¿Puedo entrar?- dije golpeando

-Entra-dijo, entre y vi que estaba jugando con las burbujas

-¿Mejor?- ella asintió, comencé a recoger los vidrios y a organizar el baño- Tenemos que comprar un espejo- dije botando los vidrios en la basura

-Lo sé – dijo agachando la cabeza- Odio cuando me comporto así cuando no me puedo controlar- dijo acostándose haciendo que solo la cabeza de ella se viera y todo el cabello de ella se esparciera por el agua- Cuéntame que has hecho- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, conté todo desde que Salí corriendo hasta la llamada de mis papas

-Vendrán pronto Yeahh- dijo salpicando agua- espero que traigan regalos-dijo sonriendo

-Los traerán- dije agache la cabeza recordando la conversación con Jacob- Al tengo una cita con Jake- dije cerrando los ojos

-¡QUE!-grito- Bell's no puedes Edward estará como loco- dijo alterada

-No lo había pensado, es que me estaba insistiendo pero me prometió que como amigos

-Bella él no me agrada mucho, y ese "como amigos"- dijo haciendo comillas- siempre resultan es robándote besos- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Quiero cenar y olvidarme de todo esto y que tu olvides hoy ha sido un día muy loco- dije pasándole la toalla y bajando a la sala para pedir una pizza

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Edward y tu se han besado creo que el pensara mal- dijo Alice bajando con una camiseta grande de ¿Peter?

-Qué manera de olvidar- dije señalando la camiseta

-Hay puede que sea de él pero es cómoda además tu no te quedas atrás- dijo señalando la camiseta de Jake, me sonroje

-Ok tuche tenemos que pedirle a otras personas camisas- dije

-Si la tradición no puede acabar- dijo haciendo referencia a las camisas. Las pizzas llegaron después de 15 minutos, cenamos recordando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeñas

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos escondíamos de Victoria y nos íbamos?- dijo riendo

-Sí, o cuando accidentalmente resbale e hice caer el pastel de Tanya- dije riendo aún más

-Éramos muy malas- dijo Alice poniendo voz de mala

-Ya mucho a dormir- dije recogiendo los platos desechables y botándolos a la basura

-Mamá- suplico Al- es temprano- dijo haciendo pucheros

-Vamos Al estoy agotada y sé que tú también- dije subiendo las escaleras

-Oki mami- dijo dándome un beso y entrando al cuarto de ella, rodee los ojos. Entre a mi cuarto y abrí la ventana como era habitual y me acosté. Después de dar varias vueltas decidir estar boca arriba un momento con los ojos cerrados pensando en como mi vida había dado un giro de más de 180 grados- Edward- susurre, esa persona que pensé que era solo un sueño que se quedaría en un sueño y no sería parte de mi realidad, sentí una respiración fría cerca de mi boca, quise abrir mis ojos pero me obligue a mantenerlos cerrados, disfrutando del delicioso olor-No me puedo separar de ti- susurre a la nada, sentí como me acariciaban la mejilla- Edward- susurre _"Es el viento Isabella, no te hagas falsas ilusiones"- me dije _

-Bella- susurraron cerca a mis labios, inconscientemente cogí la mano que me estaba acariciando mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos rápido para poder ver a mi visitante

-Edward- susurre cuando vi su rostro cerca al mío, vi como sus ojos brillaban de excitación

- esto es un sueño- dije

-No mi querida Isabella- dijo ronroneando, tome su cuello ágilmente y comencé a besarle con necesidad, sentí como tomaba mis caderas posesivamente, quede ahorcadas encima de él- me estas volviendo loco- dijo susurrando en mis manos

-En bueno saberlo- dije volviendo a besarlo, el beso perdió su necesidad y se formó en uno voraz y apasionado beso- Te necesito- dije enrollando mis piernas en su cintura

-Me tengo que ir- dijo acostándome y dándome un casto beso- Vuelve a dormir Isabella- dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus manos, sentí como mi sueño se desvanecía

…

-HAAAAA- gritaron, me pare torpemente y salí corriendo al lugar donde provenían los gritos

-Alice- dije corriendo a la cama de ella-¿Qué pasa?- dije abrazándola

-HAAAAA- grito Alice

-Al despierta estoy contigo, despierta- dije moviéndola

-BELLA-dijo abrazándome y aferrándose a mí-fue horrible, no te quiero perder y menos a manos de él- dijo llorando

-Al ¿Qué has soñado?- dije sobándole la espalda

-Edward, maldición, Jasper corriendo, ayuda, Peter, manipulación, James, muerte- dijo rápidamente

-Cálmate vuelve a repetirlo- dije abrazándola, pero sentí como se desmayaba- ALICE no me hagas esto, despierta- dije moviéndola mientras lloraba, sentí como respiraba profundamente, le tome él puso aun con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas y note que tenía pulso- Me has asustado pequeña duende, duerme- dije acostándola y haciendo un campo para dormir con ella-ya vengo- dije parándome y dándole un beso en la frente, baje rápido a la cocina calenté un poco de leche y tome un poco de dulces. Cuando ya estuvo caliente la leche subí a la habitación de Alice y deje las cosas en la mesita, tape bien la leche por si la necesitaba para Alice y tome un poco para mí- Buenas noches- dije arropándola bien y acomodándome, cerré los ojos, me sentí observada por más de una par de ojos. Suspire profundamente- fue un sueño- susurre y recibí gustosa a Morfeo

* * *

Que día más raro, muchos sentimientos, y varios comportamientos locos

¿Ustedes que creen de que se trata el sueño de Al?, significara algo

Bella dejo de ser la inocente jumm como reacciono ¿fue un sueño?

¿Sera la loca imaginación de Bella de que sienta que la observan?

Ok dejemos las preguntas por hoy, Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca y rara novela, espero les este gustando, tuve que subirle hoy por que esta semana me van a quitar el Internet y no se cuando vuela.

Gracias por decirme lo de la ortografía, trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y también que mi ordenador no me cambien las palabras tratare de mejorar.

Acepto cualquier comentario ya sabes:Comentarios, Opiniones, Mejoras, Ayuda etc...

Nataly~


	10. Revelando sentimientos

Sigo cumpliendo aquí hay un nuevo cap, tengo que admitir que me costo mucho hacerlo y estaba preocupada por si no lo subía pero aquí esta, bueno menos bla bla bla y leamos espero les guste

* * *

CAPITULO 9~

Desperté un poco adolorido de mi lado derecho de mi cuerpo había dormido toda la noche por ese lado

-Alice creo que debemos pedirle a papá que nos compre una cama grande- dije sobándome

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Al sirviendo el desayuno

-Alice ¿podrías contarme el sueño de anoche?- dije agachando la cabeza

-¿Cuál sueño?- dijo mirándome

-El de anoche cuando despertaste gritando- dije

-¿Gritando? Bella yo no he gritado ni he tenido ningún sueño que me haga gritar- dijo riendo- Bell's estas mal de la cabeza- dijo sentándose mientras comía su cereal

-Pero… olvídalo- susurre _"No puede ser, ella anoche grito. Por algo desperté en la cama de ella ¿no?- pensé_

-¿A noche nos acostamos las dos verdad?- pregunte esperando una respuesta coherente a mi pensamiento

-Sí, ¿te acuérdate que te hice un puchero para dormir las dos?-pregunto

-Si-mentí _¿Qué está pasando?-me pregunte a mí misma_, Me lleve la mano a mi cuello y encontré un collar, era el collar que Makenna nos había dado- Extraño a Makenna de alguna forma- dije

-Igual, quisiera que me respondiera preguntas- dijo suspirando Alice- pero quiero que sea importante solo tenemos 2 oportunidades- dijo señalando nuestros 2 collares

-Lo mismo digo- susurre, iba a tomar el vaso de leche para empezar a comer pero se me rego

-Bella- me reprendió Alice

-Per…- pero la leche comenzó a esparcirse por toda la mesa

-Bella- susurro Alice corriendo hacia mí. Vi que comenzaban aparecer letras

"_Estoy aquí con ustedes Makenna"_

-Makenna- sonrió Alice- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Alice, la leche volvió a esparcirse

"_Si, también las he extrañado me han dejado contestarles preguntas pero no tengo mucho tiempo"- escribió_

-Ok- dijo Alice suspirando yo aún seguía en shock- una fácil… ¿Jasper se dio cuenta del beso?- pregunto Alice

"_Si pero tranquila no está furioso contigo si no con Peter, pero nada que vaya afectar"_

-Ok- volvió a respirar Alice que estaba conteniendo el aire

"_Ahora tus preguntas Bella"- apareció en la mesa_

-¿Qué paso exactamente a noche?- susurre

"_Todo sucedió, solo que Edward y yo intercedimos para que lo olvidara A"- escribió_

-¿De qué habla?- pregunto Alice pero la ignore

-¿Qué significaba el sueño?- dije

"_Una visión, puede que pase eso solo depende de ti para cambiarlo"_

-¿De quién me tengo que cuidar?- susurre, no quería alertar a Alice

"_James"_

-¿James?- dijimos Alice y yo

"No tengo más tiempo, estaré cerca de ustedes protegiéndolas"

-Makenna no- suplique, espere 2 minutos pero ya la leche estaba escurriendo

-Eso fue extraño ¿Qué preguntasteis?- pregunto Alice, pero tocaron la puerta

-Yo iré- dije corriendo abrir

-Hola- dijo Emmett

-Emmett- grite y me abalance sobre el- hace días que no te veo- dije soltándolo

-Debería faltar más seguido- dijo entrando a la casa

-Emmett- grito Alice y se abalanzo sobre él- te extrañado oso- él le dio vueltas en sus brazos

-Lamentablemente yo a ti no Duende- dijo revolviéndole el cabello, ella hizo un puchero- Es mentiras, te he extrañado también duende

-No me digas duende- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-DUENDE- grito, él recibió un gruñido por parte de Alice

-¿Dónde has estado?- dije trayéndole una galletitas

-Gracias- dijo recibiéndolas- y estaba por ahí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Por ahí…

-Nada importante Belli-Bell's – dijo tomándome entre sus brazo y haciéndome cosquillas

-Para- dije mientras reía- Oso si no paras te castro- dije y me soltó rápidamente, en una esquina Alice estaba riendo

-Cómo vas a matar a tus sobrinos- dijo cogiéndose esa parte

-Emmett- gritamos Alice y yo, él solo soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué nos vamos?- dijo levantándose el sillón

-Ya venimos- dijimos Alice y yo mientras corríamos escaleras arriba, tome mi maleta y baje corriendo

-Un record- dije abriendo la puerta

-No te has caído- dijo sonriente Emmett le saque la lengua- Alice ya nos vamos- grito Emmett mientras tomaba mi maleta

-Espérenme- grito Alice

-ADIOS- dijo Emmett haciendo que caminaba y salí de la casa

-NOO- grito Alice mientras corría- llegue no se vayan- dijo agitada

-Jajajajaja hasta que por fin- dijo Emmett

-Idiota- dijo arreglándose un mechón que se había salido de su sitio. Salimos de la casa, Emmett y yo nos reíamos de Alice

-Dejen de reírse sobre mí- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos enana, no te he molestado en día- dijo haciendo un puchero, Alice rodo los ojos- SU carruaje bellas damas- dijo Emmett mostrando su Jepp- adelante – dijo Emmett abriendo la puerta del copiloto

-Gracias buen señor- dije riendo

-Y usted- dijo abriéndole la puerta detrás a Alice

-Que gran señor querida hermana, es todo un caballero- dijo Alice alzando su dedito mellique.

-Siga buen señor- dije, estirándome para abrirle la puerta

-Pero que educada- dijo subiendo y poniéndose el cinturón- Listas- dijo señalando unos Cd's

-Si karaoke oki doki- dijo Alice saltando en su puesto, reí. Emmett prendió el estéreo

-Ahora con ustedes el grandioso Emmett- dije haciendo mi mano como un micrófono

-Gracias, gracias-dijo Emm arrancando

-La grandiosa Alice- dije señalando a mi hermana

-Lo se soy grandiosa- dijo riendo

-Y yo Bella- dije haciendo una reverencia- Este día cantaremos- Acerque mi mano aun en puño (formando un micrófono) a Emmett

-_Thinking out loud -__grito__ Emmett_

_When your legs don´t work like they used to before_

_And I can´t sweep you off of your feet,_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from you cheeks?-_comenzó cantando Emmett

_Darling I will, be loving you till we´re seventy_

_And Baby my heart could still fall as hard, at twenty three,_

_And I´m thinking about how _

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just want to tell you I am- _Coreo Alice con Emmett

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I´m thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love_

_Right where we are- Cante sola, sabían que esta era mi parte favorita_

_When my hairs all but gone_

_And my memory fades_

_And the crowds don´t remember my name_

_When my hands don´t play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same- Canto Alice_

_Because honey your soul never grow old_

_It´s evergreen_

_And Baby your smile´s forever_

_In my mind in memory_

_I´m thinking about how,_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_And maybe it´s all part of a plan_

_I´ll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you´ll understand_

_That baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I´m thinking out loud_

_Baby we found love_

_Right where we are- __Cantamos__todos__ a Coro_

_So baby now,_

_Take me into your living arm_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I´m thinking out loud_

_Baby we found love right where we are_

_Baby we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are- _Terminamos Alice y yo

-Wow han mejorado en la voz- dijo Emmett

-Gracias- dijimos nosotras haciendo una reverencia, Emmett río

-Siguiente canción – dije prácticamente saltando de mi asiento

…

Llegamos después de 3 canciones

-Jajajajaja esto fue divertidos- dijo Alice cogiéndose el estómago al igual que yo

-Como los viejos tiempos- dije quitándome el cinturón, escuche como pitaba desesperadamente el auto de atrás. Gruñí

-IDIOTA-grito Emmett mientras avanzaba al estacionamiento, el auto seguía pitando, mire por el retrovisor y vi el hermoso volvo de Edward y su rostro enfadado

-Edward- susurre

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice, vio por el retrovisor- Oh- dijo Pegándose en la frente

-Avanza Emmett- le ordene, él se encogió de hombros

-¿Quién carajos es Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esta situación? ¿Y porque les afecta tanto?- dijo

-Olvídalo solo avanza se nos hace tarde- dije cogiendo el cinturón como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Es tempra…

-Cállate y conduce- dijo Alice mordiéndose las uñas

-Ha comenzado- me dirigí a Alice, ella asintió, Emmett aparco en el sitio más cercano

-¿Me van a decir ahora sí que pasa?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, agache la cabeza

-Emmett después- susurre, Alice bajo rápido del auto

-Me lo debes Isabella- dijo Emmett observándome a los ojos

-Ok- dije agachando la cabeza, sentí que tomaban mi mano. Mire mi mano y la de Emmett entrelazadas _"¿Qué te pasa?"_ Aparte la mano- Te lo diré, después- dije saliendo del auto, rodee el auto dirigiéndome a Alice, pero alguien me tomo por la cintura. Mi corazón se aceleró esperándolo ver a él pero nunca me llego su olor voltee a ver quién era- Emmett- susurre

-Hola cariño- susurro dándome un beso en la coronilla, vi en ese momento como Edward me miraba con odio y a la vez con dolor

-Jasper- susurro mi hermana, trate de apartar las manos de Emmett pero me tenía bien agarrada. Jasper venia caminando con Rossalie

-Hola chicas- dijo dándonos un beso a cada una y luego quedándose mirando a Emmett, sentí como Emmett se tensaba y me agarraba más fuerte y me pegaba a él

-Hola- susurramos ambas

-Jasper- dijo Alice tomándole el brazo

-No me toques- dijo Jasper ácidamente mientras la empujaba

-Oye- dije quitando las manos de Emmett con fuerza _"Por fin libre"_

-Isabella no te metas- dijo Jasper

-¿Qué te pasa con la chica?- dijo Emmett tomándolo de la camisa

-Nada de tu incumbencia Hulk- dijo Jasper guitándose el agarre de Emmett con agilidad- Si me permiten me voy, no tengo que hacer nada aquí- dijo Emprendiendo marchas

-Jasper- dijo Alice tomándose la mano

-No me cojas enana- le escupió Jasper

-Esta no te salvas- dijo Emmett aventándose hacia él pero Edward los detuvo

-No vale la pena- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Jasper que estaba en posición de ataque- No lo vale- dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Sentí como se rompía mi corazón y como lagrimas traicionera quería salir, me abrace inconscientemente

-Emmett- dije cogiéndole el brazo- No lo hagas como dice él no lo vale- dije sacándola la valentía que tenía. Emmett gruño los miro de arriba hacia abajo y me arrastro con Alice hacia el instituto

-Hablemos- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos

-No hay nada que decir- dije llorando

-Estas llorando hay algo- dijo tomando mi rostro y secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón

-Ahora no- dije abrazándome pero él me abrazo

-Cariño cuentas conmigo y tú también- dijo uniendo al abrazo a Alice

-Lo sabemos – dijo Alice asentí

-Bueno iremos a clase, las recogeré, espérenme hay- dijo dándonos un beso a cada una en la frente

-Ok- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazando a Alice- nos vemos más tarde- dije mientras comenzaba a tomar el camino que me llevaría a mi infierno, apreté la correa de mi maleta en mi mano fuertemente tomando valor para poder cruzar esa puerta verle a la cara y no derrumbarme frente a él- lo hare en la casa donde nadie me vera llorar- susurre, comencé a caminar más rápido para que pudiera acabar este día- Como si así avanzara más las horas- dije sarcásticamente. Entre rápido al salón y tome el asiento al lado de él, saque el orgullo que me quedaba y la valentía para no poderle mirar, me senté y deje las cosas enfrente mío, mire hacia el lado contrario donde él estaba. Mike estaba jugando con el esqueleto que estaba en la esquina de la clase, los minutos pasaron y seguía teniendo la misma posición suspire me estaba cansando

-Buenos días clase perdón el retraso- dijo el profesor dejando su maleta encima de la mesa- Mike deja el esqueleto quieto- dijo riéndose, Mike tomo rápidamente el asiento- Hoy haremos un trabajo de parejas _"QUE SUERTE LA TUYA ISABELLA… A SI LO OVIDABAS ERES LA CHICA MALA SUERTE"-pensé_ Gruñí – Haremos una práctica, las diapositivas están desordenadas, tienen que averiguar la fase de la mitosis de la célula de la punta de una raíz de cebolla- dijo mostrando una cebolla, busco entre su maleta y saco una "cebolla dorada" por así decirlo estaba en mal estado y la pintura ya se estaba cayendo a simple vista se veía asquerosa

-Iuuu- dijeron varios estudiantes

-Ganaran las cebolla de oro los primero en terminar tiene veinte minutos- dejo la "cebolla de oro" en la mesa, levanto las manos- empiecen. Dijo mostrando nuestros microscopios

-Empieza- dijo Edward empujando el microscopio a mi lado y alejándose de mi

-¿Estas molestos? ¿Porque?- dije poniendo la primera diapositiva

-Te parece poco- dijo molesto- sabes me tienes celoso…

-Eso es ridículo- susurre-Profase- dije pasándole el microscopio

-El tal Emmett te abrazaba- dijo tomando el microscopio- Te ha tocado y estabas tan contenta con él que me dio celos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Proface

-Es mi amigo- dije como explicación, tome el microscopio y puse la otra diapositiva, anote en el papel

-Igual que yo, no puede andar ilusionando a tus amigos- dijo anotando en el cuaderno de él

-No estoy ilusionando a nadie- dije mirándolo a los ojos- Anafase- dije pasándole el microscopio

-A mí sí, me has besado, pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste?- dije recordando el beso

-Que por lo menos, yo y... Tu- gruño

- No me lamento de haberte besado- dije tomándole la mano, pero el aparto rápido mi mano de la de él

-Anafase- dijo poniendo otra diapositiva- Igual

-No me gusta verte así

-¿así?- dijo incrédulo- ¿Así como?- dijo escupiendo

-Triste, molesto no eres el chico que me- pero me calle rápidamente

-¿Qué te qué?- dijo acercándose a mi

-Enamoro- dije voltee a mirar a otro lado

* * *

Lo se es muy poco, son las 11:36 acabo de terminar. Prometo hacer el otro más largo

Si hay errores en mi escritura perdonen trato de hacer lo mejor y la historia la trato de hacer lo mejor para ustedes

Espero que les haya gustado alguito jajajajajaja y esten disfrutando las vacaciones las que tengas jajajajja yo acabo de volver y como dice mi hermana he quedado con brazos de camionero jajajajajaj

Esta de lcoo esto, no se que hice solo se que mis dedos viajaron por las teclas y aparecio esto. Jajjajajaja ya tengo cosas en mente no se preocupen si piensan que los dejare sin cap seguiré actualizando

Acepto cualquier comentario o Reviews (Critica, opinión, apoyo, ayuda, etc...)

Ha por cierto han visto el nuevo video de Ed sheeran. Yo lo he amado y no pude evitarla poner aquí la canción. Vevo me va a bloquear por tanto producirla jajajajaja ya tenia loca a mi hermana- Alguien ama locamente a Ed sheeran como yo \*.*/ Jjajajjajaja es carita yo amo a ese peli zanahoria

Sin mas que decir adios nos leemos o nos vemos pronto Bye

Nataly~


	11. Avanzando y Retrocediendo

Este cap deberían llamarse " Solo Pov" jajajajaj enserio orita se darán cuenta

Y Lo se actualice rápido muy loco... Jjajajaja sin mas que decir a leer

* * *

CAPITULO 10~

-No me gusta verte así- dijo, sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir

-¿así?- dije _"No te hagas ilusiones_" - ¿Así como?- _"Solo juega contigo" _Pensé

-Triste, molesto no eres el chico que me- dijo apresuradamente y luego se callo

-¿Qué te qué?- dije acercándome a ella, quería saber lo que pensaba

-Enamoro- dijo, en ese momento sentí como mis mejillas se extendía, estaba sonriendo

-¿Enamoro?- pregunte, quería que lo repitiera

-Si me haz enamorado Edward, me siento mal

-¿Por qué?- dije tomando una diapositiva para que no viera mi rostro por la confusión

-Porque sé que no es correspondido, hoy lo comprobé- dijo agachando la cabeza, recordé lo que paso esta mañana _"Soy un idiota, porque lo hice. He empeorado todo"_

_Flash Back~_

_-Como los viejos tiempos- dijo Bella, se veía tan feliz. Comencé a pitar de la furia. Escuche como ella gruñía __**"Edward ¿Qué pasa? Cálmate"-pensó mi hermana**_

_-IDIOTA-grito el tal Emmett mientras avanzaba al estacionamiento, no deje de pitar ese chico me tenía fuera de las casillas __**"¿Edward estas celoso?-pregunto Jasper**__. Gruñí, busque a Bella, ella me estaba mirando por el retrovisor; se estremeció _

_-Edward- susurro_

_-¿Qué?- dijo Alice, vio por el retrovisor y se fijó en Jasper __**"Un demonio con cara de ángel"-pensó triste**__- Oh Oh- dijo Pegándose en la frente_

_-Avanza Emmett- le ordeno, él se encogió de hombros. __**"Un mal educado, ¿Cómo puede dirigirse así a ella?"**_

_-No tengo que leer mentes para saber lo que estás pensando- dijo Rossalie cruzadas de brazos _

_-¿Quién carajos es Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esta situación? ¿y porque les afecta tanto?- pregunto el "oso"_

_-Olvídalo solo avanza se nos hace tarde- dijo Bella_

_-Es tempra…_

_-Cállate y conduce- lo interrumpió Alice_

_-Ha comenzado-dijo Bella __**"¿Qué ha comenzado?"-pensamos todos en el carro**_

_-¿Me van a decir ahora sí que pasa?- dijo "el osos" cruzándose de brazos, mi Bella agacho la cabeza __**"Recuerda algún día matarlo Edward"-ordeno mi mente, sonreí**_

_-Emmett después- susurro_

_-Me lo debes Isabella- dijo Emmett observándola a los ojos. Gruñí __**"Esta bien estoy celoso"**_

_-Ok- dijo agachando la cabeza, vi como tomaba la mano de ella. Baje lo más normal de rápido tenía que apartarlo de ella_

_-Edward cálmate- dijo Rossalie tomándome el brazo_

_-Pero…- me miro molesta y yo solo me quede viendo como ella salía del auto, al instante Emmett se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura. Voltee a ver a Rossalie, ella tenía la cabeza agachada__** "Es como los demás"-pensó. Vi como pasaban imágenes de él con otra chica besándose, sentí como a Rossalie se le rompía el corazón con ese pensamiento.**__**"Tengo más razones para matarlo"**_

_- Emmett- susurro_

_-Hola cariño- susurro dándole un beso en la coronilla. __**"¿Cariño?, ¿escuche bien?, entonces, él, ¡ES EL NOVIO DE ELLA! Solo me ha tomado como diversión"-pensé furioso y**__**triste "No puede hacerme eso… yo la amo"**_

_-Jasper- susurro Alice. Jasper volteo a verla._

_-Vamos a saludar- dijo Rossalie con una sonrisa fingida y cogiendo de la mano a Jasper_

_-Hola chicas- dijo mi hermana dándoles un beso a cada una y observando Emmett con desprecio __**"Igual a los demás recuérdalo Rossalie"-pensó mi hermana,**__ sentí como se le aceleraba el pulso a Emmett, pego más hacia él a Bella_

_-Hola- susurraron ambas_

_-Jasper- dijo Alice tomándole el brazo_

_-No me toques- dijo Jasper empujando a Alice __**"Me quemas, me duele, no puedo estar cerca de ti sin que me lastimes"-pensó él**_

_-Oye- dijo Bella furiosa, me acerque lentamente _

_-Isabella no te metas- dijo Jasper_

_-¿Qué te pasa con la chica?- dijo Emmett tomándolo de la camisa_

_-Nada de tu incumbencia Hulk- dijo Jasper guitándose el agarre de Emmett con agilidad- Si me permiten me voy, no tengo que hacer nada aquí- dijo Emprendiendo marchas, pero primero observando con dolor a Alice __**"Un amor no correspondido"- pensó**_

_-Jasper- dijo Alice tomándole la mano_

_-No me cojas enana- le escupió Jasper __**"Perdón"-pensó -"Tengo que hacerlo"**_

_-Esta no te salvas- dijo Emmett aventándose hacia él pero fui más rápido y lo aparte_

_-No vale la pena- dije mirando a Jasper, que estaba pensando en matarlo __**"Es mío, yo lo matare"**__ - No lo vale- dije mirando a las dos hermanas Swan- duele lo sé, pero es lo mejor- susurre para él __**"Casi lo matan, gracias Edward"-**__pensó Rossalie, le mande una mirada rápida de incredulidad __**"Estoy igual que ustedes lastimada, pero sé que él es diferente, yo lo sé"- pensó**_

_-Emmett- dijo cogiéndole el brazo- No lo hagas como dice él no lo vale- dijo mirándome con dolor, vi fijamente que estaba por llorar __**"Porque lloras mi ángel, mi amor no **__**correspondido ¿Por mí?, es imposible. Eres tan perfecta que no puede corresponder el amor de esta criatura, de este demonio"**__ Emmett gruño nos miro de arriba hacia abajo y se llevó a Alice, que estaba llorando_

_-¿Qué hemos hecho?- dije_

_-Alice estaba llorando ¿Pero porque?- pregunto Jasper, si pudiera llorar estaría llorando_

_-Porque son unos estúpidos, no pueden ver lo que yo veo- dijo Rossalie, trate de leerle la mente pero me la tenía bloqueada- Averígualo por ti mismo, están cegados por los…- pero se fue corriendo._

_-Nos vemos en la cafetería- dijo Jasper prácticamente arrastrando las palabras_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Estaba celoso ¿creo?- susurre, sentí como ella iba hablar, pero continúe- Lo de ayer…- fije mi vista en la diapositiva que aún seguía en mi mano- Creí que íbamos enserio, pero parece que soy de otra época _"Lo soy"_-pensé- Cuando escuche que te decía cariño. Todo se fue a la… mierda

-¿Cómo?... esto…- la interrumpí

-Tu eres la que no me has correspondido- dije ahora viendo esos ojos que alguna vez fueron míos- Te has burlado de mí, no, no te has burlado de mí, jugaste conmigo, me besaste ayer y…- recordé ese beso, nunca había caído en cuenta que lo ansiaba tanto.

_Flas Back~_

_-Después vendré por el- dijo cerrando el casillero, la está siguiendo desde que salió de la cafetería _

_-Bella- dije, voltee a ver, pero no se percató de mí- Bella- repetí cerca del oído de ella_

_-Ha-grito, le tape rápidamente la boca. _

_-Shhh- dije quitando mi mano- ¿te asuste?- dije __**"se me ha olvidado actuar como humano tonto Edward".**__ Vi el rostro de ella, era muy cómica sonreí_

_-No me asustaste- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Casi me matas- dijo volviendo a caminar, Iba a correr pero me acorde de que tenía que actuar como humano_

_-Bella espérame- dije haciéndome parecer agitado, la tome del brazo y sentí la misma corriente de la primera vez que la cogí- ¿Por qué salisteis prácticamente corriendo del comedor?- dije tratando de observar sus ojos, peor me evitaba, eso me frustro_

_-No te tengo que dar explicaciones- dijo zafándose de mi agarre_

_-Pero quiero una- dije interponiéndome en el camino de ella_

_-Edward- dijo_

_-Solo respóndeme y te dejare ir- dije tomándola de nuevo, quería sentir de nuevo esa corriente_

_-¿Quieres una respuesta?- dijo, asentí- Bien aquí viene tu estúpida respuesta- tomo aire- Tenia rabia, rabia contigo, conmigo por no ser lo suficiente para…- __**"Ti"-**__ pensó __**"¡QUE LA HE PODIDO ESCUCHAR!"-pensé.**__ Inconscientemente la bese, eran igual de suaves y carnosos, pero había algo extraño en ellos… trataba de liberarse - suéltame- dijo forcejando, pero no pudo resistirse más y como si pudiera sentir magia, todo perdido sentido para mí y para ella, porque de una extraña manera presentí eso- Vaya forma de arreglar las cosas- dijo furiosa y frustrada .Salió corriendo __**"¿Qué hice?, ¿no sintió lo mismo que yo? Me he hecho falsas suposiciones- pensé triste**__, pensé que enserio me correspondía; subió torpemente al auto y vi que me observaba por retrovisor que él - Arg te odio- dijo, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón muerto se destrozaba._

_-Bella yo…- dije a modo de respuesta, peor no tenía ninguna razón para disculparme._

_-No digas nada- dijo tomándome de la nuca y tomando mis labios, este beso fue mejor que el anterior, pase mis manos por su cintura, ella se apartó de mí y me miro a los ojos _

_-¿Qué me pasa contigo?- pregunte_

_-No lo sé- dijo respirando agitadamente- me tengo que ir- dijo __**"No, ha pasado todo muy rápido"-pensé frustrado**_

_-Te quiero- dije cerca a sus labios, asintió. Me frustro un poco pero no borre mi sonrisa._

_-Soy una estúpida- dijo arrojando la maleta a los asientos de atrás __**"¿Por qué?"-**__ ladee la cabeza, observe como el auto desaparecía de mi vista con ella dentro. Olvide rápidamente el comentario de ella y me fui rápido a mi clase_

_Fin Flash Back~_

-Yo no… no soy nada con Emmett él lo dijo de repente a mí me tomo de sorpresa- dijo rápidamente, asentí

-No tiene que decir mentiras Bella, no quiero que también hagas cosas por lastima y más si yo estoy involucrado- dije poniendo ahora la diapositiva en el microscopio y observando en él-Interface- dije, anote en mi libreta, tome la hoja evitando el contacto físico y visual con Bella

-No es lastima es la verdad, yo no amo a Emmett no tengo nada con él , como te digo él… Ah no sé ni cómo explicarlo- dijo tomando mi mano- enserio créeme- dijo mirándome a los ojos, vio nuestras manos y aparto la de ella rápidamente – Perdón- dijo sonrojada- volví a tomar la mano de ella

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- me pregunte- Bella me has enamorado cautivado de una extraña manera y me frustra no poder leerte la mente y ser como antes lo éramos- dije, pero me calle abruptamente _"he dicho mucho, estúpido, estúpido"- me repetía mentalmente_. Ella se tenso

-¿Leerme la mente, como antes? Edward no me importa, te quiero si de una extraña manera y no me quiero alejar de ti- dijo acercándose a mi

-Yo no puedo alejarme de ti- dije tomándole la mano- el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a empacar.

-La siguiente clase continuamos, dejen las hojas- dijo el profesor recibiéndolas

-No te alejes- dijo después de que íbamos dirigiéndonos a la puerta

-No lo pienso ha….

-Cariño hola- dijo Emmett abrazándola, gruñí

-Emmett- dijo Bella mirándome y moviendo sus labios pidiendo perdón, me encogí de hombros y me fui con la dignidad que me quedaba _"Que no piense lo peor, maldito de Emmett"-pensó, _sonreí había averiguado como poderle leer la mente peor me agotaba mucho. Me dirigí al salón de Rossalie

-Ross- dije extendiéndole los brazos

-Ed- dijo corriendo hacia mí- Me has salvado unos estúpidos se querían propasar conmigo- dijo furiosa- Vámonos- dijo cogiéndome de la mano

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- dije abrazándola, ella agacho la cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dije

-Solo mira- suspira y me mostro unas imágenes Emmett al lado de ella, él pidiéndole perdón, llega la chica con la que se había besado él, la chica llamada Irina le roba un beso a Emmett, Rossalie y Emmett se ignoran , el trata de explicarle algo pero el timbre suena y el sale corriendo.

-Hermanita- dije acercándola más a mí- ¿En verdad lo amas? ¿A ese Idiota? ¿Imitación de Hulk?- dije haciéndole cosquillas pero no logre mi cometido

-Sí, lamentablemente si, siempre he soñado con él. Lo he visto en los sueños de Alice pero él no avanza…- suspira y comienza a caminar con rastros de lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos- Avanzamos pero él retrocede y lo arruina más de lo que ya está-agacha la cabeza- me duele- dijo tocándose el lugar del corazón

-Cielo- la consoló dándole varios besos en la coronilla- puede que no me agrade él y que se una imitación de Hulk, pero… Ah odio decir esto pero que puedas mejorar con él- reí ella me miro extraña- suena irónico pero estamos en la misma situación. Bella me está enredando mis pensamientos.

-Todo mejorara- dijo sonriendo- Vamos Jasper nos debe de estar esperando- dijo comenzando a correr

ROSSALIE POV~

Entre corriendo a clase, iba temprano pero no me importo. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse descaradamente y a decirme cosas muy vulgares que nunca había escuchado en todos mis años. Alguien se sentó al lado mío me aleje un poco y solo mire a otro lado si era otro chico estaba muerta.

-Rossalie- dijo Emmett, voltee a verlo y vi un brillo en sus ojos

-Hola- susurre y volví a fijar mi vista hacia la nada

-¿Vas a ir al local?- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Si lo he prometido ¿y tú?- dije mirando la mesa

-Lo he prometido- dijo sentándose

-Yo, yo solo quería disculparme, he estado muy arrepentido por lo sucedido…- dijo después de un incómodo silencio; mis recuerdos volvieron tan vivos que me contuve de irme

_Flash Back~_

_Estaba en mi auto conduciendo para poder ver a Emmett_

_-Parezco una psicópata, estoy peor que Edward- dije, reí- Ok no tanto el espía a Bella por la noche- "Aunque puede que comience hacerlo"-mi celular vibro_

_-¿Si?- dije_

_-Hola hermosa ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Emmett_

_-Solo aparco el auto y llego- dije, mire un lugar para estacionar- Ya encontré un lugar_

_-Ok, hermosa te espero—colgó. Habíamos quedado en conocernos. Después de haberme "Salvado la vida" aunque había muy pocas posibilidades de que muriera. Cuando aparque el auto, baje rápido y me dirigí a la dirección que me había dado. Era un hermoso restaurante con el tema de la época de los 80, sus sillas estaban destacadas pero no solo por eso se veían mal, habían varios carteles de esa época y estaba la adorada rockola de los 80 me sentí en esa época, la barra era igual de típica sus paredes blancas como el ocre y con unas líneas negras como decoración el techo tenía un abola disco, estaba cantando Elvis como fondo; en el fondo estaba el chico formido y musculoso con sus cabellos rizados más oscuros de lo que recordaba; observaba por la ventana jugando con el pitillo de su malteada de fresa. Me acerque lentamente y le tape los ojos_

_-Hola- susurre_

_-Hola- dijo quitando mis manos y sonriendo- Adelante siéntate, piensa que es tu hogar- dijo mostrándome el local_

_-Lo hare- dije sonriendo, me senté donde me señalo_

_-He pedido una malteada de fresa para ti- dijo pasándome una malteada_

_-Uhm que rico- dije tomando la malteada y comenzando a tomar _

_-¿Estas sedienta Barbie?- dijo riendo Emmett_

_-Un poco Oso- dije riendo- ¿Te parece si hacemos una competencia?- dije saltando en mi puesto_

_-¿A sí cuál?- dijo sonriendo _

_-El que se acabe más rápido la malteada- dije señalando las malteada_

_-Ok a la cuenta de 3… 1…2…3… Ya- grito, comencé a beber los más humanamente que podía, íbamos iguales pero termine ganando_

_-Vaya nena sí que sabes tomar- dijo divertido- chócalas- choque mi mano con la de él, mis brazos se estremecieron __**"¿Cómo ha pasado eso?"**__-Bailas- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, observe su mano estirada- Vamos se me va caer el brazo- reí, comenzamos a bailar un rock and roll rápido, para ser de esta época sabia como moverse_

_-Sabes moverte- dije cuando termino la canción_

_-Tu no te quedas, nunca había visto ver a una rubia bailar tan bien- dijo aplaudiendo_

_-Oye soy rubia pero no hueca_

_-Eso me gusta de ti- dijo, se sentó y tomo una bocanada de aire_

_-Te ha dejado agotado- dije riéndome_

_-Y tu estas tan fresca que asustas- dijo haciendo cara de asustado, reí. La tarde la pasamos en el restaurante pidiendo comida, haciendo competencia y nunca falto el uno que otro baile. Las personas que pasaban cerca al restaurante entraban a él y compraban algo con la excusa de vernos_

_-Chicos deberían venir más seguido- dijo el dueño del local- Deberían bailar siempre aquí- dijo mostrando el local- les puedo pagar_

_-Con gusto- dije_

_-No hace falta con gusto venimos_

_-Gracias, vengan el otro sábado ¿me lo prometen?_

_-Claro- dijimos los dos al unisón_

_-Gracias, pase lo que pase vengan- dijo y nosotras asentimos_

_-Si cae un rayo, si hace calor y no hay agua para tomar, si se vara el auto vendré- dijo Emmett con dramatismo reímos y salimos del local_

_-Está haciendo frío- dijo Emmett frotándose los brazos_

_-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?-dije_

_-La he dejado ya vengo- dijo estábamos a una cuadra del local, salió corriendo. Espere pero él no volvía así que me dirigí al local. Lo que vi me rompió el corazón, Emmett tenía tomada de la cintura a una chica y la estaba besando apasionadamente. Entre al local para poder ver pero la campanita sonó y ambos voltearon a verme_

_-Yo… yo- dije pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta_

_-Rossalie puedo explicarlo, no es lo que parece_

_-Emmett… no hay nada que explicar, solo somos amigos, o bueno éramos- dije y Salí corriendo del local no quería estúpidas explicaciones sin sentido. Busque un callejón y me tele trasporte a casa_

_-¿Ross?- pregunto Jasper, pero ya tenía con seguro mi cuarto_

_-Déjame sola Jazz no intentes entrar, solo pido que me dejes sola- dije y me derrumbe en la cama, no recibí respuesta alguna. Después de unas horas seguía en la misma posición, no sentía nada extrañaba eso de ser humana; sonó mi celular_

_**Emmett:**_

_**Te he buscado por todos lados, encontré tu auto y no estabas en él, te espere por si aparecías y no apareciste… Lo lamento enserio todo tiene explicación pero quiero mejor decirlo frente a ti no por estúpidos mensajes… espero que me dejes explicarte… Te quiero que tengas una buena noche**_

_Después de haberlo leído considere enviarle un mensaje pero las palabras se me quedaban atoradas, tenía rabia y sobretodo tristeza. Aburrida salte por la ventana y corrí por los árboles para poderle ver; no tuve que pensarlo o averiguarlo su olor me llevo a una casa de 2 pisos, salte a la ventana donde el olor era más intenso. Él estaba hay como un ángel, su cuarto estaba desordenado, había ropa regada por todos lados, olía a pizza guardad debajo de la cama y varia comida regada por el cuarto; varios poster de bandas actuales y sorprendentemente poster de bandas antiguas _

_-Déjame explicarte- gritaba, me acerque a él y seque una gota de sudor que resbalaba por la frente de él_

_-Shhh, estoy aquí- se relajó y no volvió a decir nada en toda la noche. Me quede observándolo como dormía, extrañamente era fantástico, cuando amaneció salí por la ventana y me dirigí a casa, volviendo a la realidad a la horrible realidad._

_Fin Flash Back ~_

-No necesito explicaciones Emmett no soy nada para ti- dije mirándolo por primera vez, su rostros tenía una expresión de tristeza

-Créeme que sí, eres diferente a las demás, me has hecho cambiar de idea y de actitud yo quiero que tu este conmigo, me ha dolido la mirada que me distes en el estacionamiento, me afecta todo lo que tú haces

-Emmett yo…- me interrumpió un grito

-Emmy- gritaron, voltee a ver de dónde provenía ese grito, era… la chica que lo estaba besando en el restaurante, se acercó a él y lo beso pero el, la separo rápido me miro a mí, voltee el rostro _"No puede pasar esto "_

-Irina quítate- dijo Emmett ¿furioso?- pero Emmy

-Siéntense todos comenzare mi clase ahora- dijo el profesor

-Rossalie- dijo

-No hay anda que decir, nos vemos el sábado- dije y preste atención a la clase, nos ignoramos durante toda la clase, cuando sonó el timbre, me miro pero aparte la mirada, suspiro

-Soy un idiota- y salido corriendo

EDWARD POV~

-Pero te vas a ver con él el sábado- dijo Jasper

-Si exactamente, no quiero quedar mal con él señor, parecía una buena persona

-¿Y si él no va?- pregunte

-Bailare con la escoba- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, reímos- Bella esta que nos mira- dijo- y se nota que quiere venir hacia aquí- fije la vista en la castaña peor ella rápido volteo su vista a la mesa

-Al menos ahora ya no nos ignoramos- dije

-Qué suerte, yo con Alice no he mejorado ni un poco- suspiro Jasper mirando a la duendecilla

-Espero que todo mejore para vosotros- dijo Ross, asentí con acuerdo a ella

-Gracias chicos- dijo

…

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensando en lo que había dicho Bella _"¿Enserio me quiere?"_

-Eres un poco idiota- dijeron

-¿Quién esta hay?- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-Niño tonto eso no te servirá, solo vengo a traerte un comunicado- dijo de nuevo es extraña voz

-Muéstrate- dije aun conservando mi posición

-Soy Elizabeth no tengo tiempo-_ "Como siempre pensó"_

-¿Qué quieres?- dije sentándome en mi cama- Muéstrate- repetí, de ella aprecio una mujer muy hermosa su piel era morena y brillante. Daba dolor tanta belleza

-Solo te diré lo que me han mandado- suspiro- La maldición ha comenzado- me tensé- tranquilo no te hare nada yo te ayudare- por una extraña razón le creí- la maldición no ha acabado, has encontrado a la pieza importante querido hi…- tosió- Cuídala, mantenla con vida será de mucha importancia, hay varios obstáculo que tienen que superarlo

-¿tienen?- pregunte

-Bella y tú, los dos tiene que estar unidos. Ella sabe todo, tu secreto todo-me tensé- Ella lo ha tomado bien

-Tú le has dicho- dije furioso

-Lo ha sabido por si sola- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ella que tiene que ver en esta maldición?, sé que lo romperá… pero ¿Cómo?- pregunte

-Ella tiene que…

* * *

Wow este día si que estuve inspirada, estoy orgullos de mi Jjajajajaja

Oh oh Edward sintio algo extraño con el beso ¿sera que afectara algo?,PUDO LEERLE LA MENTEN PUDO LEERLE LA MENTE OH DIOS

POR FIN! un Rossalie Pov lo iba hacer corto pero se me alargo espero que les halla gustado trato de mejorar cada aspecto y poder que describan los personajes, hice este para que se pudiera aclarar algunas cosas de la historia y las reacciones de Rossalie

Quiero aclarar que no se va a perder la trama de la novela, no piensen que ya no va a ver maldición y todo lo que se me halla olvidado... seguire con la trama

Lose lose mis vampiros comen y toman comida humana, me parece algo justo de que disfruten de la comida humana, espero no les vaya a disgustar

Y para finalizar ¿quien sera esa tal Elizabeth? y que tendra que hacer Bella... lo sabran mientras vaya transcurriendo la historia Elizabeth va hacer muy importante en esta historia

maria Baltazar tambien me gustaria hablar contigo, no he resivido ningun correo tuyo y deberás me frustro. Espero que podamos comunicarnos me gustaria conocerte.

Sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto

Nataly~


	12. Problemas y Revelaciones

Lo se he tardado un poco, pero aquí les traigo el cap

* * *

CAPITULO 11~

-¿Ella que tiene que ver en esta maldición?, sé que lo romperá… pero ¿Cómo?- pregunte

-Ella tiene que ser…- sentí una brisa fría y un olor desagradable. Me estremecí, en la esquina de mi cuarto cerca a Elizabeth había un hombre con un rostro demacrado.

-Cállate Elizabeth- dijo

-Randall Tiene que saber- dijo Elizabeth volteando a ver al nombrado que se hacía llamar Randall

-No puedes, te están observando- dijo el tomándola por los hombros, lo aparte.

-No la toques- rugí _"¿Qué?"_, de una extraña manera lo aparte por instinto, sentía como esa mujer era algo importante para mí

-Edward no hagas nada, quédate quieto- dijo ella tocándome las mejillas, cerré los ojos; sentí amor en esa caricia, como cuando Esme lo hacía. Asentí

-Lizzy tenemos que ir nos- dijo el hombre nervioso

-Solo trata de no matarla, cuídala- dijo ella caminando hacia el hombre

-¿Matarla? ¡NUNCA LO HARIA!- dije

-Su sangre se intensificará – dijo y desapareció, sentí como comenzaba a flotar y mis parpados se cerraban

…

-¿Es posible que un vampiro se desmaye?

-No lo sé, deberá despertar no está herido- dijo Jasper, no sentía mis piernas y manos

-Mira está moviendo las manos ¿eso es una señal?- dijo Rossalie

-Creo… Edward ¿nos escuchas?- pregunto Jasper, moví la mano me ardía la garganta

-Sientes esto- dijo Rossalie y luego sentí como me ardía la mejilla, me había dado una cachetada

-ROSSALIE- la regaño Jasper

-Lo intente- dijo Rossalie, me la imagine encogiéndose de hombros, trate de abrir los ojos pero me sentía muy débil para realizar esa tarea _"¿Qué me ha pasado?"_

-Vamos amigo levántate me estas asustando- trate de abrí los ojos, al tercer intento pude ver como Jasper estaba a mi lado derecho con una mirada preocupada y a mi lado izquierdo Rossalie con la mano levantada a punto de darme una cachetada

-Estoy bien estoy bien- dije sentándome de inmediato, aunque mi voz salió casi como un susurro

-Suenas horrible Hermanito- dijo Rossalie sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre mí- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mirándome esta vez con precaución

-No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Qué horas son?- dije para no dar excusas

-Son las 5 de la mañana- dijo Jasper- venimos por que no aparecías ni dabas señal de vida

-Lo que quiso decir es que no apareciste para que nos hicieras tu delicioso desayuno- dijo Ross sonriendo y pestañeando varias veces- extrañe tu desayuno Jasper no sabe cocinar- dijo haciendo un puchero, reí

-Estoy bien no se preocupen vamos debemos cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde- dije levantándome del piso, busque en mi closet las reservas de sangre que tenía

-¿Sediento?- preguntaron los dos

-Algo, me arde la garganta pero sigo estando bien- rodee los ojos- Si no les importa me voy a desnudar y tomare esta deliciosa sangre- dije bajándome los pantalones, ambos salieron corriendo – siempre sirve- susurre lo más bajo que pude

…

-¿Así que tienes que bailar con él?-dije sonriéndole por el retrovisor

-No te rías- dijo mirando al frente

-Vamos mírame a los ojos y dime que no te emociona- dijo Jasper pero esta gruño- Ni un poquito- hizo una seña

-Vamos Jazz estoy conduciendo, se supone que una persona normal tiene que mirar al frente ¿Bueno eso es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer?, Sabes eso fue lo primero que me dijeron cuando iba a sacar el permiso de conducir, aunque ese viejo no dejaba de mirarme las bubis, pero…

-Basta Ross- dije sobándome las sienes- Estas nerviosa lo notamos siempre hablas de más cuando lo estas- dije suspirando- Vale estas nerviosa por el baile, pero tranquila nosotros…

-Estos dioses griegos te acompañaremos- dijo Jasper señalando su cuerpo

-Idiota- río Rossalie- Hemos llegado- dijo entrando al instituto

-Odio venir al instituto no hay nada bueno solo esta Alice pero ella sigue molesta- dijo Jasper lo último susurrando- He hecho de todo

-Y Nunca lo consigo- dijimos Ross y yo al mismo tiempo- viejo todo los días lo repites

-Vale, vale perdón es que enserio la quiero- dijo bajando del auto, Ross y yo lo imitamos. Caminamos hacia el instituto en silencio y luego cada uno cogió por su lado, divise a Bella en los brazos de un estúpido, gruñí

-Vamos Bella acompáñame sé que lo disfrutaras- dijo acercándose a ella provocativamente

-No Mike ¿no entiendes que es un no?- dijo empujándolo pero fue imposible apartarse de él

-Bella no me obligues a recurrir a lo malo- dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-QUE NO IDIOTA- grito y le pego una patada en las pelotas, el callo al piso y Bella salió corriendo

-Me las pagaras Perra- dijo Mike corriendo tras de ella, lo seguí silenciosamente era seguro que la alcanzaría- Ahora en que estábamos- dijo acorralándola en medio de dos casilleros y mientras comenzaba a tocarla

-Suéltame- dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Qué has dicho? No te he escuchado- dijo riéndose

-Que la sueltes no has escuchado- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja- Ha perdón se me olvidaba que eres un estúpido y ahora un sordo- dije reí macabramente- y un violador por lo que parece – dije acercándome a él, hice como cuando cazaba a mis presas

-E-Edward – tartamudeo el estúpido- nadie te ha invitado esto es entre Isabella y yo- dijo recuperando su valentía, pobre ingenuo

-No veo que ella este muy feliz con esto- dije cogiéndolo de la camisa y levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo, Bella corrió detrás de mí pero yo la aparte delicadamente

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte, ella asintió

-Bájame- susurro Newton

-Está bien- dije y lo solté fuertemente, callo de costado. Grito - Ups- dije inocentemente

-Eres un idiota- dijo, trato de pararse – me las pagaras

-Eso lo he escuchado antes, pero adivina ellos no pudieron pararse en más de un mes- dije con naturalidad, se estremeció- Tienes una carita de gatito- reí, vi cómo se abalanzaba hacia mí pero fui más rápido y lo esquive- Que bueno reflejos tengo sí que si- dije abriendo mis brazos- ¿Eso es lo que tienes? Que ofensa para los gatos ellos pelean mejor- vi furia en sus ojos, esta vez sí me golpeo fuerte pero al menos era vampiro, comencé a golpearlo en las costillas y en un ojo con fuerza humano todavía no quería matarlo

-¿Qué están haciendo?- grito el director, detrás de él estaba Bella; me separe de Mike pero él me dio otro puño, ambos estábamos sangrando, me quite la sangre que estaba saliendo de mi labio

-¿estás bien?- dijo Bella tocando mi rostro con cuidado

-Isabella apártate gracias por avisarme

-Eres una pu…- grito Mike pero un puño mío lo interrumpió

-Cullen- grito el director- los dos a dirección y no se golpeen más o serán suspendidos- grito- y usted Swan a clases- dijo Bella paso al lado mío y apretó mi mano

-Cuídate no hagas estupideces- me dijo en el oído

-Tratare- dije y le di un beso en los labios. Saque mi celular del bolsillo y mande un mensaje a Jasper

"_Llama a Carlisle y Esme diles que necesito un favor, diles que los llamaran" -mande _

-Bien, ahora me pueden explicar que hacían ¿Están locos? Ustedes conocen las reglas o por lo menos usted Newton

-El comenzó yo estaba solo caminando con Bella- dijo haciendo cara de inocente el idiota

-Discúlpeme señor director pero él quería violarla yo solo hice lo que pude para alejarlo de ella- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Es una acusación grave, ¿Esta seguro?

-Completamente

-Bien tendré que hablar con Isabella y saber la verdad, ahora necesito los números de sus padres

-¡QUE!- grito Newton- Director no creo que tenga que llamarlos no es grave- dijo nervioso

-Tratar de violar a alguien es una causa grave solo pásenlos- dijo el director furioso, cada uno le dio el numero-Comenzaremos con usted- dijo señalándome, tomo el teléfono que estaba al lado derecho de él y marco los números que estaban anotados en una libreta ¿Si? ¿Padres del señor Edward Cullen?- dijo espero unos segundo y respondió- Pueden venir hoy por la tarde- dijo comenzó a golpear el esfero contra la mesa- Muchas gracias señora Cullen es un placer haber hablado con usted- me miro por un instante y vi aprecio- Claro si señora la espero- dijo y colgó- Puede irse señor Cullen

-Muchas gracias- dije y salí de dirección, mientras caminaba comencé a marcarle a Carlisle en el segundo timbre contesto

_-¿Edward?- contesto Esme_

-Soy yo Esme perdón por lo de horita, tuve un incombe…

_-Oh hijo mío ¿estás bien?- me interrumpió_

_-_Más fuerte que un caballo, perdón por asustarte es que necesitaba ayuda. Gracias mamá- dije, Esme no era mi mamá biológica no se realmente quien era mi familia solo tengo a Rossalie mi memoria humana se ha ido borrando durante estos largos años que llevaba como vampiro

_-Qué bueno ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?- dijo refiriéndose a Ross y Jazz_

-Están bien mamá ¿Cuándo vienes?- dije sonriendo

_-Hoy mismo, Carlisle y yo hemos decidido que ya es hora de regresar y mantenerlos bajo control- carraspeo- me han hablado de que hay unas chicas – dijo volviendo a carraspear- quiero todo los detalles hasta los sucios- dijo riendo_

-Mamá- dije- si las hay pero no hay nada sucio y no hay nada – dije suspirando- es difícil pero no soy el único Rossalie tiene a alguien- dije acusando a mi hermana. Amaba a Esme me hacía sentir como un niño, amado como el amor de una madre te puede dar

_-Esa chiquilla me debe una explicación ¿Cariño no deberías estar en clase?- dijo riendo bajo_

-Si mamá ya voy- dije adivinando sus pensamientos- estoy bien en notas como siempre- dije riendo

_-Así me gusta, cuida tu hermana y dile que me debe algo. Cuídate cariño y el amor tiene reglas no es fácil pero tampoco difícil no dejes de luchar por ella- dijo con todo el amor que ella siempre daba sonreí_

-Te extraño mamá, tienes que venir y aclarar mi pobre corazón muerto- dije tocándome el pecho, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el piso recostado en un casillero y baya de quien era el casillero decía "130 Isabella Swan" Estaba decorados con una cinta negra y roja, resaltando el color del casillero y dándole un estilo sencillo pero lo que resaltaba más era la foto de ella y Alice haciendo caras chistosas, sonreí

_-Edward ¿Edward? ¿Sigues hay? adivino acabas de ver a la chica- dijo rio cantarinamente- ya no eres un niño. Reí_

-Soy mayor que tu recuérdalo Esme y solo me topé con algo de ella- dije sonriendo- me tengo que ir voy a entrar a clases te quiero ma chao- dije y colgué antes de que ella replicara

-Aush- alguien se quejó, me pare ágilmente y comencé a caminar lentamente a dónde había provenido el sonido. Un corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido y con él una respiración agitada murmuraba cosas sin sentido

-¿Quién esta hay?- dije, cuando pude observar la figura de una chica, pude ver esos ojos color chocolate que cada día amaba con más pasión- ¿Me estabas espiando?- dije sonriendo- Valla que sí que me has asustado- ella río nerviosamente

-No es lo que piensas, de que supuestamente te estaba observando o escuchando como hablabas con tu mamá…- se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió sus hermosos ojos- perdón Edward

-No es nada- la interrumpí- no importa- me encogí de hombros, mire hacia el estacionamiento que estaba cerca, el cielo estaba despejado- ¿Quieres ir a conocer mi lugar preferido?- dije sin pensarlo

-Claro- dijo y me cogió de la mano y salimos directo al auto de Rossalie, ella aparto la mano- ¿No vendremos tarde verdad?

-Puede ser- dije sonriéndole mientras le volvía a coger la mano- no te preocupes hoy será solo un día para los dos no te preocupes por los demás- dije dándole un beso en la mano, ella sonrío y un dulce sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Conduje moderadamente para que no se asustara

-¿Dónde iremos?- dijo acariciando mi mano

-A mi lugar favorito, estas lista para caminar es un largo camino- dije tratando de asustarla

-Claro- dijo riendo- un poco de ejercicio no hace daño-reímos

…

-Ya vamos a llegar- dijo ella sosteniéndose de un árbol

-Falta poco- dije volviéndola a guiar por el camino- Un poco de ejercicio no hace daño- dije imitando su voz

-Que chistoso- dijo sacándome la lengua después de 5 minutos llegamos

-Bienvenida a mi lugar secreto- dije mostrándole mi hermoso prado, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente detallando cada cosa pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-Es hermoso- dijo abrazándome

-Eres la única persona a la que he traído- dije estrechándola hacia mí, ella se separó un poco de mí y me sonrío

-Gracias- susurro

-Bella lo hago porque te quiero, porque he comenzado a quererte no mentía la vez que te bese- dije ella se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos

-Edward yo- pero volteo a mirar hacia la nada, volteo a mirarme a mí pero un rayo de sol dio directamente a mi mano- ¿estás brillando?- dijo cogiéndome la mano, la aparte y la puse detrás de mí- Edward yo también te quiero- dijo cogiéndome del rostro- No me importa lo que seas yo te amo vale si lo dije- se acercó a mí me miro a los ojos y luego junto sus labios con los míos

-Bella soy un monstruo no te merezco- dije alejándome de ella pero ella rápidamente me tomo del cuello

-Te dije que no me importaba

-¿Ni un Vampiro?- pregunte con tono de broma, pero ella no cambio su cara

-Claro- dijo volteando a mirar a otro lado- ¿sabes? Siento que te conozco y sé que nunca me lastimarías porque tú me amas igual que yo a ti.

- Espera… ¿Por qué lo tomas así tan fácil?, se supone que tendrías que correr o por lo menos desmayarte- dije sentándome en el suelo- esto es extraño

-No lo es, hay cosas muy misteriosas en esta vida Edward- dijo Bella sentándose frente a mí- ya los Sabía desde el principio

-¿Cómo?- dije

-Lo sé por los sueños de mi hermana- dijo tomando mis manos- te contare todo pero recuerda que así te amo-susurro

-Igual- dije dándole un beso en los labios

-Mi hermana comenzó a tener sueños extraños, y lo divertido de esto fue que comenzó la primera vez que le mostré _"the vampire diaries"_. Bueno todo comenzó hacer extraño, como no tu hermana soñaba personas que no conocías y cada día se volvían más cercanas a ti- me tomo de la mano y luego me sonrió- me llegue a enamorar y a querer a esas personas- suspiro, yo apreté su mano en modo de apoyo-uno de ellos eras tú, me enamore perdidamente de ti, ridículo ¿no lo crees?- río amargamente- de una persona imaginaria que nunca creerías que aparecería, pero mira. Me señalo- estas aquí y no eres parte de mi imaginación eres real- sonrió, fui hablar pero me interrumpió- tuve miedo al principio lo sé, la primera vez que nos vimos. En los sueños se suponía que sería en Francia en una cafetería y bueno lo otro ya es una historia diferente; fue cuando te vi, supe de inmediato que eras tú y por eso casi prácticamente salí corriendo pero luego te conocí mejor y me comenzasteis a agradar hasta que me enamore en estos pocos día me he enamorado de ti profundamente, que en estos 2 años en los que mi hermana comenzó hablarme de ti nunca lo sentí

-Esto es extraño- dije tomándole el rostro en mis manos delicadamente como si ella se fuera a romper en mis manos- Te he extrañado y no quiero perderte

-No me perderás sigo aquí- dijo acercándose a mí- y no importara nada seguiré contigo cueste lo que cueste- dijo y los dos nos besamos en un beso apasionado y necesitado, sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba y la estrechaba más a mí. Nunca tuve un beso como estos ni cuando era humano con ella, y en este beso sentí que no tenía que temer que todo saldría bien y que podría estar feliz con ella. Pero luego volvió a mí los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido esa noche

_**Flash Back~**_

_Perseguí a mi presa por todo el bosque, ella corría bajo la luz de la luna mientras que su hermoso vestido se iba rasgando con las ramas que había en el camino, estaba sediento había estado encerrado más de un mes sin poder alimentarme hasta que recibí su delicioso aroma y mágicamente ya no estaba esposado._

_-AYUDA-grito, cogió la falda del vestido. Estaba sangrando y eso aumentaba más la necesidad pero me gustaba observar a mí presa y dejarla vivir por unos cuantos minutos no había podido fijarme bien es su rostro - NO- dijo desesperada seguí corriendo aunque lamentablemente eso no le servía de nada- AUXILIO ¿HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE? POR FAVOR-grito cuando llego a una mansión abandonada comenzó a golpear la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún otro corazón solo el de ella que palpitaba como loco. Ya aburrido de haber jugado con mi "comida" me acerque a ella lentamente - ¿Quién anda hay?- dijo asustada, sonreí extrañaba el olor a sangre y más cuando bajaba por mi garganta, volteo y me abalance sobre ella-HAAA AUXILIO NO ME COJAS- gritaba, absorbí una parte de su sangre. Hasta que vi su rostro, me aleje de ella con miedo cuando mis recuerdos volvieron._

_-Te dije que corrieras- dije volviendo a ser yo de nuevo, estaba matando a mi Isabella a mi amor, fue cuando volví a tener mis 5 sentidos y no tener el animal que tenía dentro cuando recordé que era una trampa. Su rostro se volvió pálido en sus ojos ya no había vida y todo su vestido estaba manchado de lodo y de sangre de ella misma- Isabella perdóname yo. Me puse al lado de su cuello para convertirla pero ya era tarde sus ojos estaban cerrados y su corazón no latía- Te odio padre- dije mientras ponía el cuerpo de mi amada en mi hombro_

_**Fin Flash Back~**_

Comencé a llorar no la merecía a ella, la había traicionado y ella seguí amándome

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- dijo mirándome desconcertada

-No te merezco he hecho cosas malas, y no puedo arruinarte- dije parándome, pero fue rápida y me tomo de la mano

-Sé que no soy suficiente- agacho la cabeza

-Es eso, eres muy buena para mí. Tanto que soy insignificante al lado tuyo- dije abrazándola- no te quiero perder y lo mejor es irme- dije haciendo un plan en mi cabeza

-Te aseguro que irte no es la mejor opción Edward, inténtalo… solo inténtalo- dijo tomando mi rostro y fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, la tome por la cintura y ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello- Edward no sabes cuánto te amo y te he deseado no te quiero perder- dijo llorando- soy una niña chillona- río- Vamos tenemos que pensarlo ambos y aceptar la realidad- dijo y yo la seguí sin decir nada más. La maldición me seguía atormentando; de una cosa si estaba seguro la necesitaba para romper la maldición pero lo malo es que no sabía cómo y si tenía que matarla no lo haría prefería aguantar ese sufrimiento o morir antes que ella lo haga.

…

Venía en mi auto escuchando Claro de Luna de Debussy con el mérito de poder relajarme pero no lo lograba. Después de que abandonamos el claro, lleve a Bella a casa, durante el trayecto no hablamos pero nunca separamos nuestras manos. Después de que la deje comencé a pensar, en como era de especial ella, como está tomando esto tan fácil y calmadamente… Eso me tenía asustado, puede que ella ya supiera lo del maldición pero lo ocultaba bien, puede que sepa más que yo o solo lo suficiente, tenía varias preguntas…

-Edward- grito Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos, apague el auto y baje rápido

-Esme- dije abriéndole los brazos, ella corrió hacia mí y me estrecho en sus amorosos brazos, la levante del suelo y comencé a darle vueltas- Te he extrañado, he extrañado tus pastelitos- ella levanto una ceja y luego sonrió

-Yo también- dijo bajándose de mis brazos, me tomo del rostro y comenzó a mirar mi rostro - Ya me he enterado de todo, no puedo decir que estoy orgullo de que le hallas peleado con alguien pero si estoy orgullosa por que la has defendido

-Gracias mamá- dije abrazándola de nuevo, escuche que un auto se dirigía hacia aquí, voltee a ver y los vi a ellos _"Me van a matar"-pensé_. En el asiento de piloto estaba Alice, en el de copiloto estaba mi peor pesadilla Rossalie estaba de brazos cruzadas viéndome con ojos asesinos, y atrás estaba Jasper mirando hacia la ventana mientras jugaba con las mano de él

-Hijo- dijo Esme acercándose al auto, ambos se bajaron del auto dejando a Alice apagando el auto

-Mamá- dijeron ambos corriendo hacia ella- te hemos extrañado- dijeron, a veces los hermanos parecían era Rossalie y Jasper

-Igual mis niños- les dio a cada uno un beso- tu señorita me debes algo- dijo Esme sonriéndole

-Lo sé, más tarde- dijo abrazándola

-¿Y quién es la chica que los trajo?- dijo Esme volteando a ver a Jasper

-Es una amiga, estudia con nosotros- dijo Rossalie, fue donde Alice y la abrazo- es un amor- dijo, la pobre Alice la tuvo prácticamente que cargar

-Si lo soy-gruño, hizo caer a Rossalie

-Hey- grito esta

-Mucho gusto soy Alice Swan- dijo dándole la mano a Esme

-El gusto es el mío- dijo abrazándola, tomando a Alice de sorpresa ella correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa- Vamos a la casa comenzara hacer frío y no quiero que ninguno se enferme

-Gracias pero tengo que irme- dijo Alice señalando el auto

-No te vayas hija solo tomaremos algo y luego te vas será rápido- dijo Esme haciendo un puchero que nadie se puede resistir

-Claro- dijo sonriendo, todos entramos a la casa, Alice miraba con asombro cada mueble y pintura detalladamente- Tienen un gusto exquisito- dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo Esme cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a uno de los grandes sofás. Todos la seguimos y comenzamos a tomar asiento, Ross ocupo uno pequeño, Esme frente a Alice yo al lado de Alice dejando una silla a lado mío y de Esme para Jasper- Cariño, ven tu sabes que ese es el lugar preferido de tu hermano- dijo Esme señalando mi puesto

-Lo siento ma- dije riéndome, Esme estaba juagando, Alice se tenso

-Vamos cariño siéntate-dijo Esme invitando a Jasper a que se sintiera cerca de Alice- No creo que nuestra invitada muerda- río-¿Verdad cariño?- pregunto, Alice sonrió y negó pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos se notaba un poco incomoda.

-Cariño ¿con quién estas?- dijo Carlisle

-Ven cariño- dijo Esme, salió d la cocina Carlisle comiendo uno de los delicioso ponquecitos de Esme

-Hola- dijo viniendo hacia nosotros cada uno lo saludo con un abrazo y Rossalie con un beso. Trate de robarle el ponquecito- Hay más en la cocina este es mío- río y se lo comió todo de un solo mordisco

-No se vale- dije haciéndole un puchero a Esme, ella rodo los ojos y fue a la cocina- Papá te presentamos a Alice nuestra amiga- dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo

-Hola señor Cullen- dijo ella levantándose

-No querida llámame Carlisle- dijo sonriendo- eres bienvenida cuando quieras- dijo abrazándola ella le correspondió

-Aquí tienen- dijo Esme entrando con una bandeja llena de ponquecitos, todos nos abalanzamos a los ponquecitos pero Esme los quito de nuestro camino

-Mamá- dijimos todos

-No primero los invitados yo no los he educado así- dijo y le extendió la bandeja a Alice- Toma querida- dijo y ella tomo uno, todo observamos la reacción de ella

-Están delicioso- dijo Alice- Los de mi hermana son horribles- dijo riendo

-¿Tienes una hermana cariño'- pregunto Esme dejando la bandeja en la mesita de centro, todos nos abalanzamos a ella cogiendo de a tres ponquecitos

-Si vivo con mi hermana Bella y mis padres Renne y Charlie. Ellos en estos momentos están viajando- finalizo

-Oh cariño ¿están las dos solas en casa?- pregunto Esme extendiéndole otro ponquecitos

- Si vuelven en una semana- dijo sonriendo, la tarde no la pasamos contando anécdotas de Jasper (que eran inventadas). Lo hacíamos solo para avergonzarlo. Ella reía sin parar, luego miro el reloj- Oh dios es tarde me tengo que ir, mi hermana debe de estar preocupada- dijo parándose- Gracias por todo

-Vuelve pronto querida, me agrada alimentar a alguien más- dijo Esme abrazándola

-Volveré- dijo a modo de promesa

-Ven con tu hermana- dijo, ella asintió y salió corriendo, todos observamos como desaparecía el auto

-Es encantadora- dijo Esme- espero que vuelva pronto quiero conocer a Bella- dijo mirándome

-Claro mamá- dije nerviosamente- También podemos traer a Emmett- dije viendo a Rossalie esta me fulmino con la mirada y luego se sonrojo

-Haaa con que se llama Emmett- dijo Esme- Vamos jovencita hay varias cosas que hablar- Esme tomo a Rossalie del brazo y comenzó arrástrala. Rossalie movió los labios diciéndonos _"Ayúdenme " _.Reímos, pobre Rossalie cuando Esme hablaba enserio o quería sacarte información lo hacia

* * *

Que querrá decir Lizzy ? "se va intensificar la sangre" que significara?

Ya sabemos que Rossalie cuendo esta nerviosa habla de mas jajajaj

Oh Oh Edward se ha vuelto malote jajajajajaja, cuando se lo propone puede ser sadico jajajajajaj se veía sexy en mi mente no se en las de ustedes jajajajaja

Oh dios Bella le ha contado todo a Edward y ya podemos ver la verisón de Edward cuando mato a Bella ¿Quien hizo esa trampa? ¿y quien tenia encerrado a Edward?

Pasando por otro lado Esme y Carlisle han aparecido YEAHHH , hacian falta

Alice ha conocido a La familia "Cullen" traera alguna vez a Bella?

Rossalie esta en problemas jajajaja

Bueno hoy ya concluye este cap, se que es un poco aburrido (bueno para mí) espero que les haya gustado algo

Disculpen la tardanza, ayer lo iba a subir pero me parecio un poco corto así que lo alargue

Nataly~


	13. Baile

CAPITULO 12~

Bella Pov~

La semana había pasado, la situación con Edward iba mejorando por pasos pero muy cortos, él me evitaba constantemente y eso me frustraba, por parte de Alice y Jasper ella no daba su brazo a torcer y Jasper trataba por todos los medios que ella lo perdonara… Sobre Rossalie y Emmett ellos actuaban raro, cada día que pasaba en la semana se ponían más estresados o incomodos el uno al otro.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunte encogiéndome en el asiento del copiloto

-Rossalie me dio esta dirección- dijo pasándome un papel blanco con un delicioso olor a vainilla

-Es dónde Emmett siempre va, su lugar favorito ¿Cómo lo conoce?, él nunca lo cómprate con nadie- dije mirando raro al papel buscando otro número o un cierto error en esa dirección

-No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no he encontrado ningún error Bella, deja de buscarlo- dijo y quito el papel, el camino al restaurante fue incomodo de por una extraña razón Alice estaba de mal humor y lo estaba contagiando.

-Llegamos Yeah- dijo bufando

-¿Qué tienes?- dije exasperada- es estresante, cambia tu cara y entra como la Alice que conozco- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Perdón tuve una mala noche- dijo bufando

-¿Qué paso?

-Anoche soñé con él, soñé que estábamos bailando aquí y luego… fue extraño sentí como si hubiera despertado y él estaba hay- dijo mirando hacia la nada- cerca de mí mirándome con esos ojos y luego nos besamos- dijo y agacho la cabeza- No quiero eso Bella ya he sufrido demasiado- hipo- y mágicamente hoy venimos aquí donde fue ese estúpido baile y algo me dice que algo pasara- dijo tocándose el pecho

-Nada pasara, vamos- dije gritando, algunas personas que estaban cerca voltearon avernos pero nos ignoraron- Meterás en ese restaurante tu trasero y disfrutaras la maldita vida como si no estuviera pasando ni un carajo, como si Jasper no hubiera hecho nada y yo Isabella Swan- dije poniendo una pose chistosa- has escuchado bien he revelado mi identidad-río, sonreí- bueno como decía are que no existe Edward que él no me está evitando y disfrutare la vida

-Maldita vida corrección- dijo riéndose

-Eso- dije abrazándola- a la carga – dije, entramos sonriendo hasta que los vimos. Como una pintura antigua estaba ellos. Rossalie estaba sonriéndonos con los brazos extendidos hacia nosotras, mientras que Jasper observaba a Alice con tristeza y Edward tenía una sonrisa perfecta en sus dulces labios

-Chicas vinieron- dijo Ross corriendo hacia nosotras, nos estrechó en sus brazos- Gracias- dijo

-Tranquila es nuestro deber como amigas- dije sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo, evite en mirar a Edward

-Claro- dijo Alice apartándome y abrazando a Rossalie, reí

-Y ¿para qué nos citasteis aquí?- dije

-¿Y porque están ellos aquí?- dijo Alice bufando

-Vine aquí a bailar es un favor que nos pidió el dueño del locas- dijo un poco incomoda, luego sonrió- y ha hecho un concurso de baile ya las he inscrito- dijo sonriendo

-QUE- gritamos las dos- Ross yo tengo dos pies izquierdos- dije a modo de escusa, a decir verdad era buena

-Sera fácil- río

-Ross falta una persona para formar las parejas- dijo Alice, observando todo el local, habían varias parejas tomando un batido o algunas solamente bailando; el local estaba lleno como nunca lo había estado

-Mi pareja no ha llegado- dijo Ross mirando hacia la pista – me las arreglare- dijo, puse mi mano en el hombro de ella y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero se le borro lentamente

-Cuentas conmigo- dije abrazándola- ¿Quién es tu pareja?- pregunte

-Emmett- susurro

-Pero si tú y Emmett casi… bueno ni se hablan- dijo Alice rascándose la nuca

-Si he hablado con él

-Esto me huele a raro, ¿en secreto' eso es sospechoso Rossalie Cullen- dije sonriéndole pícaramente- ¿Tu y el son?

-Nooo- me tapo la boca- nada de eso, solo que un día vine aquí, él estaba bailamos y hubo este concurso y dijimos que vendríamos

-Pero Ross hace poco minutos nos habías dicho que…

-Llegue he llegado- dijo Emmett agitado, se acercó a Ross y la tomo por la cintura pero esta se retiro

-Hola- dijo ella sin mirarlo

-Vaya hay un concurso no sabía eso- dijo el ignorando la falta de atención de él

-Lo mismo dije- dijo ella, mire a Alice y comenzamos a ir a la mesa más cercana, estos dos necesitaban estar a solas

-Eso fue extraño- dije sentándome

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Alice

-Chicas- dijo Edward tomando asiento al lado de Alice y Jasper al lado mío- están listas para bailar- dijo sonriendo pero mirando a Alice

-Si claro- dijo Alice- me gusta bailar esta música, es muy movida- dijo ignorándome completamente y a Jasper

-¿Estás listo Jasper?- dije volteándolo a mirar

-Si es creo- dijo mirando la mesa

-¿Qué tienes?- dije acercándome a él

-Nada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Hay algo, dime soy tu amiga- dije

-Es Alice la quiero y no me gusta su indiferencia- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sentí su tristeza por un momento, era lo que me pasaba con Edward

-Es horrible, Edward se ha comportado de una manera extraña, me evita y yo le he revelado lo que siento por él y pareciera que le da igual- dije mirando hacia la mesa, él me tomo de los hombros y me estrecho hacía él

-él es raro, he vivido mucho años con él y solo está confundido dale tiempo

-Yo no sé- dije, pero comenzó a sonar el micrófono

-Buenas tardes es un honor der el anfitrión de este concurso, las reglas son fáciles- miro hacía un cartel donde decía "REGLAS" en letras rojas- primero tener una pareja, segundo no parar si esto ocurren serán descalificados, tercero no vale movimientos vulgares, cuarto el hacer trama será una descalificación inmediata, y la quinta diviértanse- sonrió y aplaudió-el ganador tendrá comida gratis por un mes, así que busquen a sus parejas- dijo todos comenzaron a moverse y a acomodarse en la pista de baile, que era más grande, había quitado varias mesas para que fuera lo suficientemente grande- Comenzaremos en 5 minutos- dijo el señor

-¿Están listos?- dijo Ross en compañía de Emmett, todos asentimos- Estaremos en la pista- dijo mirando a Emmett este le sonrío, le dio una vuelta y salieron corriendo a la pista. Parecían unos niños. Todos nos miramos incomodos

-Jasper vamos- dije jalando a Jasper a la pista

-Fue incomodo- dijo este, asentí

-Bien que comience la música- comenzó a sonar la música, Jasper me hizo girar y comenzamos a deslizarnos de lado a lado haciendo los típicos pasos, en una esquina de la pista estaban Ross y Emmett riendo mientras este la hacía girar tanto que la hacía parecer un trompo

-¿Estas lista?- dijo Jasper volteándome quedando frente a él

-¿Para qué?- dije nerviosa, el rodo los ojos. Me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a levantarme y darme vueltas a cada lado del cuerpo de él, grite pero luego me puse a reír- Estas loco- dije

-No así se baila- dijo riendo conmigo

-Cambio de parejas- grito el anfitrión, Jasper me dio la vuelta, cerré los ojos mientras reía y sentí como me tomaban de la cintura y comenzaban hacerme deslizar en él piso, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré unos ojos color esmeralda

-Hola- dijo este volteándome quedando de espalda mía, asentí y seguí bailando- Te pido una disculpa

-¿Por qué?- dije dando una vuelta para poder verlo, comencé a mover mis pies más rápidos y el comenzó a seguirme el paso

-Primero que todo no te creo lo de que tengas dos pies izquierdos- río pero me mantuve sería- Ok, ok por lo que ha pasado, mi alejamiento, el evadimiento por parte mía, no me he sentido bien

-Se supone que tengo que perdonarte- dije, salte y enrolle mis piernas en el cuerpo de él, comenzó el a dar vueltas

-Ya es decisión tuya- dijo bajándome, me hizo dar un giro y luego me alzo, yo di una vuelta en el aire cayendo de espaldas a él

-Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades-sentí como sonreía, tome la mano de él haciéndome girar y estírame haciendo que me alejara un poco de él, comencé a baialr pero luego él me enrollo en sus brazos haciendo que quedáramos pegados, me tensé

-Vamos. Vamos estamos solo calentado- dijo el anfitrión

- Pero ¿en realidad mereces mi perdón?, después de lo que te he revelado y sobre mis sentimientos- dije en un suspiro, me apoye en el pecho de él y él me dio una vuelta, comenzamos a dar el típico paso de las patadas

-Estoy muy arrepentido- dijo, me tomo de la cintura y me hizo girar 60 grados a cada lado- suspire

-Está bien- dije dándole un beso rápido

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo- ¿puedo hacer algo?- dijo, asentí. Me tomo de la manos, y me alejo un poco de él, levanto mis brazos y me tomo de la mano, comenzó a darme vueltas, reí- esto solo ha comenzado- me tomo de un brazo y rápidamente me hizo girar para luego apartarme, lo mire divertida, él sonrió pícaramente- ¿preparada?, asentí, tomo mis manos y me hizo deslizar en el piso haciendo que pasar por debajo de las piernas de él- Divertido- opino, me jalo de nuevo haciendo que quedara de pie, lo observe por un momento y luego comencé a girar como un trompo- y que tienes dos pies izquierdos- dijo bromeando yo solo solté una carcajada, me tomo por la cintura y me dio tres vueltas, luego me elevo un poco del piso y comenzó a impulsarme, se inclinó y pase por encima de él

-Tengo que admitir que bailas bien- dije ya un poco agitada, en el fondo se escuchaba como el anfitrión decía varios descalificados

-Gracias- dijo me dé la cintura y comenzó a ladearme a cada lado de él

-Me vas hacer vomitar- bromee

-Qué bueno que tengas un estomago fuerte- dijo arrodillándose y haciéndome estirar, comenzó hacer como si fuera un guitarra

-Me estás haciendo cosquillas- dije, luego me elevo un poco haciendo que quedara solamente sostenida de los brazos de él, me arre costo en la rodilla de él y se acercó lentamente a mí y me beso.

-Descalificados- nos dijo el anfitrión, los dos nos miramos y reímos. Nos movimos hacía una mesa desocupada y comenzamos a observar como los demás bailaban, Jasper, Alice, Rossalie y Emmett seguían en la competencia

-Vamos- grite, Edward sonrío. Vi como Alice y Jasper se besaban, le di un leve codazo y señale donde ellos estaban

-¿Qué? Oh…- dijo asentí

-¿Debería hablar con ella?-pregunte

-Déjalos se ven adorables, reí

-Ganen- grito Edward, reí y lo abrace y olí su delicioso aroma

Alice Pov~

Y como lo había soñado estaba bailando con Jasper

-Bailas bien- dije agarrándome del brazo de él para dar una voltereta

-Y tu muy arriesgada- dijo sosteniéndome de la espalda para que no callera

-Gracias- dije, comenzando a dar vueltas, mientras que él comenzaba a imitar como si estuviera peinándose

-Perdón, ya lo he dicho miles de veces

-No comiences- dije, comencé a deslizarme de un lado para el otro, peor él me tomo desprevenida y me hizo dar una vuelta haciendo que quedara pegada a él

-Si comenzare- dijo pero me aleje un poco- Tenía celos por eso lo dije- yo solo pude mantener mi boca abierta

-¿Por qué?- dije, el me tomo y me hizo saltar, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó acercarme a él

-Porque te quiero Alice y me dieron celos de que lo prefirieras a él- dijo

-Lo siento- dije enrollando una pierna en la cintura de él

-Tranquila- sonrió me dio una vuelta y luego me enrollo haciéndome quedar cerca al pecho de él, sentí como respiraba agitadamente- por lo menos ¿Amigos?

-Podría ser- dije me acerque a él y lo bese

-¿Qué se supone ese beso?- dijo el parando en la pista

-¿Novios?- dije enrollando mis manos en la nuca de él

-Novios- dijo y me beso

-Descalificados- gritaron, nos miramos y nos dirigimos donde estaban Edward y Bella

Rossalie Pov ~

-Haaa- grite mientras Emmett me hacía girar rápido- Bailas muy bien- dije, voltee y pegue mi cuerpo al de él

-Gracias ¿ya no estas molesta?- cambie mi sonrisa- lo siento, ella se vino a mí como paso en la clase. Trate de

-Shhh estoy bien- dije, me acerque a él y lo tome de la mano- vamos me he aburrido- dije tratando de salir

-No señora vamos a ganar esto- me pego hacía el y me dio un beso, sonreí. Comenzamos bailar rápidamente pero ya él se estaba cansando- Tenemos que ganar- dijo dándome un a vuelta

-Vamos Emm no vale- dije deslizándome por el piso

-Vamos Emm y Ross Ganen- gritaban nuestros amigos

-Por ellos- dijo él asentí, comenzamos a bailar por toda la pista y a dar piruetas que eran un poco complicadas

-Damas y caballeros ya llegara esto a su fin queda solo dos parejas ¿Quién ganara?- mire a mi lado y ellos también se movía bien

-Por ellos- sentí, comenzamos a dar vueltas y movimientos rápidos. La pareja comenzó a darnos empujones- Oye- me queje pero la mujer me sonrío, vi que ya estaban agotados, di una vuelta y luego me subí encima de Emmett y caí detrás de él- Solo un poco más y ganaremos- dije dando vueltas y aumentando más la velocidad

-Ross estoy cansado- dijo Emmett, comenzó a moverse más lento

-No Emm ya vamos a ganar- duramos 5 minutos siguiendo los mismo pasos- Me voy a caer- se quejó Emmett

-Ok- iba a parar pero el anfitrión grito

-Descalificados-nosotros paramos y sonreímos, él se acercó a nosotros- Han ganado- dijo por el micrófono luego lo aparto- Sabía que iban a ganar

-Gracias- dijimos los dos

-Siii- grito Alice, vino corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazó- Felicidades lo han hecho de maravilla

-Gracias estuvo de locos- dijo Emm yo asentí

-Felicidades- dijo Edward tomado de la mano de Bella

-Yo les dije que iban a ganar- dijo Bella abrazándonos

-Bien hecho Ross- dijo Jasper- Y como son los ganadores tienen que darnos un poco de malteada estamos muertos de sed

-Oiga ustedes casi no han bailado- me queje

-Pero apoyarlos es arduo- dijo Alice, luego hizo un puchero- Entonces... ¿Sí?- Emmett y yo nos miramos y asentimos

-Tráeme 6 malteadas- grito Emmett

-Claro señor- dijo el anfitrión

-Por favor- le susurre a Emmett

-Por favor- grito él, reí.

La tarde la pasamos riendo y bailando de vez en cuando, habíamos comido hasta no poder más

-¿Te parece si salimos?- dijo Emmett señalando a las parejitas que se estaban besando

-Si- dije y me pare, le tome la mano y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la salida

-He ¿A dónde Van?- dijo Edward por fin dejando respirar a la pobre Bella

-A fuera- dije señalando la puerta

-¿Por qué?- dijo, lo ignore y salí con Emmett

-¿Si le vistes los labios a Bella? Están hinchados y rojos- río

-Edward la va a dejar sin aire, algún día- río- La pobre chica contiene muy bien el aire- dije, Emmett paro- ¿Qué pasa?- dije parándome frente a él

-Nada, solo pensaba-dijo, pero no me corrí de mi lugar

-Pasa algo dime- me cruce de brazos esperando una respuesta

-Eres diferente, la primera vez que te vi, pensé en llevarte a mi cama pero luego vi tus ojos y note que eras distinta…- lo interrumpí

-Espera, espera ¿qué quieres decir?- dije

-Déjame continuar- dijo, me tomo de las manos y luego me vio a los ojos, sonrío- No eras la típica rubia hueca y eso me gusto. Luego te invite a salir aquí- señalo el restaurante- y cuando comenzamos a bailar y tú a comportarte de una forma que nunca chica aria me enamore- solté las manos de él- no, no me importas Rossalie y no quiero quedar con malos términos, he avanzado arto con ganarme tu confianza y volver a ser amigos

-Emmett, yo sigo dolida- dije apartando la mirada, pero él me cogió de la barbilla

-Lo sé, y no me lo perdono. Odie ese instante cuando ella me beso, me fue asqueroso y cuando te vi… Me destrozo más- agacho la cabeza- espero que algún día me perdones- volvió a levantar la cabeza- Me gustas Rossalie, amo tu forma de ser, hasta la forma en como me ignoras me parece tierno- se cogió de los cabellos- estoy loco, estoy enamorado y esto nunca lo había sentido no se ni como tomarlos… pero si para estar contigo tengo que ser tu amigo lo hare

-Emmett ¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me estás diciendo?- dije

-Completamente- dijo tomándome de la cintura- sé que me odiaras por esto, pero es mi única oportunidad- se fue acercando a mí, sabia sus intenciones

-Espero que no te odies ni te arrepientas- dije acercándome también, me tomo de la nuca y me acerco a él, comenzó a besarme con dulzura pero a la vez con necesidad ¿Eso era posible?, el beso nunca aumentó de ritmo, siempre fue dulce. Dejo varios castos besos en la comisura de mi labio, para luego verme a los ojos

-No me arrepiento, lo he querido por varios días- sonrió como un niño pequeño

-Yo tampoco- dije volviéndolo a tomar de la nuca y traerlo hacía mí, el sonrió

-Barbie estás jugando con fuego- dijo pícaramente

-Espero que no te quemes- sonreí, nos acercamos peligrosamente, este beso no tendría nada dulce, sonreí

-¡QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS TAN CERCA!- grito Edward, Emmett y yo nos separamos abrupta mente

-Nada- dije pasando mi brazo por la cintura de Emmett- solo estoy con mi novio, compartiendo tiempo- sonreí y el me miro con cara de pregunta pero luego sonrío- ¿Verdad osito?- dije

-Claro gatita- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, yo hice un puchero

-Pero Ross- dijo Edward haciendo un puchero- se suponía que tenía que golpearlo por haberte besado y me dirías _"Mi HEROE"-_rodee los ojos

-No lo necesito, solo estoy con mi novio, como tu estas con Bella- dije mirándola, ella se escondió detrás de mi hermano

-Pero…

-No hay nada de peros- lo interrumpí, sonó mi celular-¿Si?

-Ya lo he visto todo, necesito que tus dos hermanos y tú con sus respectivas novias y novio vengan a casa- dijo Esme, yo voltee a ver a Edward y luego mire el celular

-Es-Esme ¿Para qué?- pregunte

-Necesito conocerlos y que me aclaren unas ciertas preguntas- dijo ella riendo- Los espero, ni se les ocurran escaparse o los traeré yo misma arrastrándolos

-Claro mami- dije mirando a Emmett- nos vemos a ya- luego oí adiós y colgaron- Edward estamos en problemas- dije todavía con el teléfono en la mano

-¿Por qué?- pregunto este, Jasper apareció con Alice que estaba abrazada a él

-Nos necesita a nosotros y a ellos- dije señalando a Emmett, Bella y Alice- ya lo sabe todo

-Oh, Oh- dijeron Edward y Jasper nerviosos- Esto será peor que un interrogatorio- dijo Edward, Jasper y yo asentimos.

* * *

Se me ha ido el tiempo, lo iba a subir ayer pero la celebración de Halloween me a emocionado, perdón

Ojala que hallan entendido el baile, como saben ssoy mala explicando y pues... bueno trate de hacer lo mejor Perdón si quedo mal

Y yeahh! todos estan juntos, he decidido que no quiero mas peleas entre ellos y que esten unidos para lo que viene

Espero que hayan pasado un buen Halloween, y se hayan disfrazado de lo querías. Yo me disfrace de Saw (Billy) jajajajaj bueno sin más, nos leemos despues

Nataly~


End file.
